College Years
by Dangerous Combonation
Summary: COMPLETE Zack and Cody turn 18 and head off to college! They run into someone they never expected to see again, and sparks fly for Zack and this girl. Rated T because there is romance, but not anything more....yet. My first SLOZC fic, please review!
1. Arriving

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I am not making money off of this.**

**College Years **

**Chapter 1**

**Arriving**

"Zack! Come on! You're going to miss the plane!"

"Alright, I'm coming!"

Zack came out of his bedroom and said, "Geez, Mom, you'd think you were trying to get rid of us! Aren't you the least bit sad that were leaving for college?"

"Of course I'm sad, boys," She put her left arm around Zack, and her right arm around Cody and continued, "I'm terribly sad that you will be leaving the Tipton Hotel and going off to college. You're my little boys." She got a look from her sons and said, "Little men." Carey started sobbing uncontrollably. Cody said, "Aw, Mom, don't cry! Berkley isn't _that_ far!"

"Yeah, Mom! It's in New Jersey, which isn't that far from Boston by plane. We'll come on at Thanksgiving and Christmas and all those holidays they give college students nowadays."

Carey nodded, gulped, and said, "Well let's get you to the airport."

They left the Suite on the 23rd floor. At the doorway, Zack and Cody turned around and looked at the room. They turned back around, closing the door behind them, and set off to the elevator with Carey and Estabon, who had come to help carry luggage. The lobby was unusually empty as they made way for the front doors. Mr. Moseby came from the ballroom and said, "Are you leaving?"

"Yes, Mr. Moseby. Zack and Cody are leaving today for Berkley…that's in New Jersey…which is so far away."

Cody said, "Not the crying again!"

Carey stopped quickly and went out to put the last bags in the car with Estabon. Zack and Cody looked at Mr. Moseby and he said, "Well, boys, you're finally leaving my hotel."

Zack said, "Not for good! We'll be back at Thanksgiving."

"Which gives me time to Twin-Proof the hotel!"

Cody said, "Oh, come on Mr. Moseby. Once we turned 16 we stopped being terrible."

"Yes, but then you went to worse! My hotel will be disastrous-free for about 3 months! Finally! Some peace and quiet!"

Mr. Moseby clapped his hands, waved and went off to the Front Desk. Estabon came in through the revolving doors took a deep breath through his nose. He said in his Mexican accent, "Well, little blonde people. You're going off to college. I will miss you like I miss my father. Goodbye." The two men each gave their old friend a hug and went out to the car.

The flight attendant said over the loudspeaker, "Final boarding call for Paramus, New Jersey."

Zack and Cody got up from their seats and walked over to the door leading to the plane and walked along the gate. Cody tapped Zack on the shoulder and said, "You nervous?"

"About?"

"About going to college! We're going to be off on our own for once! We'll be completely relying on ourselves to get through."

"I for one am excited to be going to college. Let's be happy we got in the same place!"

Cody nodded in agreement and said, "Everyone kept saying, "Well, boys…" at the hotel when they were saying goodbye. Except for Esteban. He always called us little blonde people. Did you notice?"

"Yeah, I noticed, but I'm choosing not to think about it."

Cody fell silent, thinking about how his mom was crying when they left, and how Mr. Moseby didn't seem to care, and how the rest of the staff cheered as they left the hotel.

The plane ride was smooth, and soon the plane landed at the Paramus Airport. Zack and Cody left the plane and headed to the Baggage Claim area. Zack pulled out his cell phone and dialed his mom's cell number. She picked up on the second ring and Zack greeted her with a cheerful, "Hi, Mom!"

"Is everything alright?"

"Well, apart from Cody falling from the plane at 30,000 feet and dying on impact, yeah!"

Carey was silent for a minute, so Zack immediately said, "I'm kidding, Mom. Cody's right here. Were both perfectly fine."

Carey exhaled in relief saying, "Don't you ever scare me like that ever again!"

Zack laughed and gave the phone to Cody, who talked to Carey about every little detail of the flight. Zack rolled his eyes and left his brother at the Baggage Claim to go find a place to rent a car.

They zoomed down the highway in a black mustang. Cody asked Zack, "How did you get this car for so little? We have it for 3 weeks and for practically nothing! This kind of car is expensive to rent for weeks at a time. How did you do it?" Zack smiled and said, "I have my ways…" Cody said back, "It was a girl working the rent-counter, wasn't it." Zack answered, "Yes, and she was very happy to give us this nice Mustang for 3 weeks for the price of a day. I love being good-looking!" It was true. When Zack and Cody had turned 15, they gradually started getting better and better looking. Girls in high school hung all over the more adventurous Zack, while a few flirted with the shyer Cody. Both had their fair share of girlfriends, though. Cody suddenly asked, "Hey, Zack? Do you remember Maddie?"

"Maddie? Our old baby-sitter I was in love with? Of course I remember her! Why?"

"I was just wondering what happened to her."

"She went away to some college here in beautiful New Jersey."

"Do you know where?"

"No! And why are you suddenly interested in Maddie? You're not falling for her, are you? She's mine, so back off!"

"I was just curious!"

They kept driving in silence, both remembering back when Maddie left. Zack had been heartbroken. He was only 15 at the time, but he knew he was in love with Maddie. Zack was the last person on Maddie's list to say goodbye to. On the day she was leaving, she went to his suite to say goodbye.

**Flashback to the day Maddie left for College**

Maddie knocked on the suite on the 23rd floor. A solemn voice said, "Come in." Maddie opened the door and yelled, "Zack? Are you here?" Zack came walking out of the bedroom he shared with Cody and said, "Maddie? I thought you were leaving?"

"I wanted to say goodbye to you first."

"Really?"

"Really."

Maddie walked over to Zack and gave him a hug and said, "I'm going to miss you, Zack."

Zack willingly returned the hug and said, "I'll miss you, too, Maddie." Maddie could feel the wet, warmness of tears on her yellow shirt.

Maddie broke the hug and looked into Zack's sad eyes as he said, "I still love you, Maddie." She smiled, knowing he meant it. She leaned in and gave Zack a kiss on the lips. She pulled away quickly and turned around, embarrassed at what she had done. Zack was still surprised that his dream girl had just kissed him. Without turning around, Maddie said, "Goodbye, Zack." Zack snapped back in reality and said, "Bye, Maddie." She walked out of the suite and left the hotel immediately.

**End of Flashback**

Cody's goodbye with Maddie was much quicker and nicer. They said goodbye and then hugged before Maddie went to find Zack. They pulled into the Dorm Parking Lot at Berkley and stared up at the huge building in front of them. They got out of the car and headed to find out where they would be staying.

They walked down the hallway and looked for their room. Mr. Moseby had financed their college tuition, and got them one of the nicest rooms. He had said he wanted to do whatever he could to help further their education, but everyone knew it was to make sure they were out of his hair and his hotel. Zack opened a door and looked in the room.

A girl with blonde hair was sitting with her back to them in front of a laptop. Zack cleared his throat and the girl turned around. She said, "May I help you?" Zack stared at her for a minute thinking, **_She looks so familiar… _**When he didn't answer, Cody said, "We're trying to find this dorm room." He showed her the paper with their room assignment on it and she said, "That's next door." Cody thanked her and started to their door. Zack kept staring at her and said, "Have me met? You look familiar."

"So do you. My name's Maddie."

"Maddie?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you used to work at the Tipton Hotel in Boston?"

"That's a little straight forward, but yeah, why?"

"Maddie! It's me! Zack!"

Maddie widened her eyes and said, "Zack?"

He nodded his head and then grabbed Maddie in a big hug, which to his surprise she returned. Cody came up behind Zack and said, "Uh, Zack?" Zack immediately pulled back and said, "What, Cody!" Cody replied, "Why are you hugging our next-dorm neighbor? Hey! That was funny!"

"No, not really! And, Cody…this isn't just our neighbor. This is Maddie!"

"Maddie?"

"Yeah!"

"Tipton Maddie?"

"Yeah!"

"Girl you were in love with Maddie!"

"Yeah!"

"Girl you're _still _obsessed—"

Zack put his hand over Cody's mouth and said, "Yes!"

Cody looked at the blushing blonde behind Zack and said, "Maddie?" She smiled and gave Cody a hug and said, "Hi, Cody." Cody looked from Maddie to Zack and back to Maddie and then back to Zack. He saw the pleading look in Zack's eyes and said, "It's nice to see you, Maddie. Well, uh…I'm just going to leave now and uh…go unpack! We're right next door, Zack! Bye!" Cody hurried off down the hall and disappeared into a doorway. Maddie said to him, "Come in! We have so much to catch up on!"

**

* * *

****A/N-**

**Note #1- Hey, I know it's a on the short side. This was fun to write. I am obsessed with Harry Potter, but I ventured away from the Wizarding World and came to look at some of my favorite TV shows. I came up with this story idea in a dream. It was kind of weird, actually. That's a different story for a later date.**

**Note #2- There was a lot of controversy on where the twins would go to college. It had to be a place that Maddie, Zack, and Cody would want to attend. I actually did research on colleges and found Berkley. Whether I spelled it write or not is beyond me, but I tried. **

**Note #3- I tried to work in some of the boy's way of speaking into this, but they have matured, so I tried to only work a little bit in there. **

**Note #4- HAHAHA! What will become of Zack and Maddie entering Maddie's room? What a doozey of a cliffhanger, if I do say so myself! **

**Note #5- I LOVE to hear from my readers! I absolutely adore reading what people think of my story, so please review! **

**Hope to hear from ya soon, **

**Love, **

**Dangerous Combonation**


	2. Could Be

**Disclaimer: I do not own the suite Life of Zack and Cody or any of the characters or anything you might try and sue me with.**

**College Years**

**Chapter 2**

**Could Be**

Maddie and Zack talked all afternoon. They talked about Maddie's first 3 years of college, and how senior year was for Zack. They talked about old girlfriends and boyfriends, and they remembered old times. Zack asked why her roommate hadn't shown up and Maddie said, "She's got this fiancé and she moved in with him. She left her clutter here, though." Zack suddenly came up with an idea. He asked, "Hey Maddie, how about going out with me tonight?" Maddie looked stunned. Seeing her expression Zack said, "Just as friends. A friendly dinner between friends." Maddie smiled and told him, "It sounds good. Be back here at 7. I have to finish this paper. After that, I'll show you all around Berkley. Sound good?" Zack nodded and gave Maddie a hug before leaving and going to his own dorm.

He opened the door to his dorm room and was amazed to see that the room was quite large. There was a desk in the back corner with a book case hutch. Another identical desk was in the corner opposite. A bed was to the left of the door with an end table on either side of it. On the right side of the door, a bed was against the wall with one end table. Boxes were stacked up by the bed on the right side, while the left side looked mostly unpacked.

"Thanks for unpacking for me, buddy!"

"I didn't…you're stuff is over there. By the other bed."

"Oh." Zack looked over at the boxes and said, "Well I've got a date with Maddie tonight, so do you think you could like…I don't know…put sheets on my bed…move some of the boxes out of the way? I'll unpack the rest tomorrow."

"Fine. You've got a date with Maddie tonight? Are you sure it's a date? And wasn't what you just came back from a date?"

"Yes, I'm sure it's a date. It's a dinner between friends, and I think that qualifies for a date. I was catching up with her, not out with her."

"No, that doesn't qualify as a date, Zack."

"Oh, quit bringing me down and help me figure out what I'm going to wear tonight."

"You sound like a teenage girl!"

"Well, what can I say? I want to impress her. Now get over here and help me!"

Cody groaned but still went to help Zack with his outfit selection. When they had the outfit picked out, Zack jumped into the shower. Cody rolled his eyes at how silly Zack was being. He was acting like a 13-year-old girl. Cody laughed to himself as he remembered how immature they were when they were 13. Zack sometimes acted like that now. Cody sat down on his bed with a book and waited for Zack to come out of the bathroom they shared.

Zack emerged half an hour later wearing green flannel pajama bottoms and a Pink Floyd T-shirt. Even though they were a very old band, Zack still loved them. Cody looked at him and said, "What happened to the outfit we spent half an hour picking out?" Zack rolled his eyes and said, "I'm not leaving for another hour. I'm going to start unpacking some stuff and I'll change in half an hour. Is that okay with you?" Cody nodded and went back to reading.

Zack unpacked a lot of stuff for his desk and his end table. He found his sheets and put them on the bare mattress with his comforter and pillow. He checked his watch and disappeared into the bathroom with the clothes he and Cody had picked out. Zack was starting to get nervous. What if this whole thing went horribly wrong? What if Maddie still saw him as the 12-year-old Zack Martin who had a silly crush on her? Then again, what if this went perfectly right? What if Maddie had feelings for him? What if he got a kiss? Zack smiled in the mirror and looked at his reflection. His hair was dirty blonde, right past his ears. He didn't put hair gel in it, because that stuff made his hair gooey and sticky and gross looking. Plus, he liked his hair just the way it was. His eyes were blue-green, and went perfectly with his hair. He hoped tonight was going to be perfect. While he was in the shower, he planned out the whole evening. Rather, he dreamed about the whole evening.

He'd pull out her chair at an expensive restaurant. She'd thank him with a kiss on the cheek. They'd talk over dinner about how great their life would be and they would plan their wedding and their whole lives while sipping Sparkling Cider. Zack couldn't help but hope that tonight Maddie would realize her love for him…but he also worried that tonight could be disastrous.

At 7 o'clock sharp, Zack was knocking on Maddie's dorm door. He was dressed in khaki slacks and a black coat with a white t-shirt underneath. Casual, yet classy. Maddie opened the door wearing a blue sparkly dress with spaghetti strap that goes down to the knee. It hugged her in all the right places and Zack was instantly amazed.

"Maddie, you look…you look…amazing."

"You clean up nicely yourself!"

They laughed and Zack held out his arm and Maddie took it willingly. They strode down the dorm hallway together and out to the black mustang Zack had rented.

Zack took Maddie to the nicest restaurant in town, Chez Toi. They picked up their conversation where they had left off that afternoon. Maddie asked about Esteban and London and Zack asked about her new friends here at college. Afterwards, they went for a walk in a nearby park and gazed up at the stars. Zack dropped her off back at her dorm at 11:30. Maddie turned around before going into her room and smiled at Zack. He smiled back and his eyes sparkled. Maddie leaned down and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, much like the one she gave him when she said good-bye before leaving more college, but with a lot more passion. She pulled away and said, "Bye, Zack. I'll see you tomorrow." Zack, still stunned by the intensity of the kiss choked out a quick, "Bye, Maddie!" She closed the door with another smile and Zack whispered tom himself, "I love you." He walked to his own room and opened the door slowly, still stunned by the kiss. Cody was still up, reading in a big red chair under the window. Zack plopped on the bed Cody made for him and Cody asked, "Did you have a good time?"

"The best!"

"What happened?"

"We went to this really fancy French restaurant…uh…She Too or something."

"Chez Toi! Oh man, that place is really expensive! How did you ever afford that?"

"Let's just say I have my connections."

"You had a girl waitress didn't you?"

"She wasn't nearly as hot as Maddie, but when sweet thang went to the bathroom, I got out of the check!"

"Tricky."

"And then we went for a walk in the park and looked at all the stars. And then we came back here and she kissed me!"

"No way!"

Zack nodded and said, "Yeah! And thanks for making my bed for me man, I really appreciate it."

"No problem."

Cody closed his book and walked across the room and got into his own bed and said, "Night, Zack."

"Night Cody."

Cody turned out the light as Zack made his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth and get ready for bed.

The next morning Zack and Cody went to see Maddie and she brought them to where they get schedules. They noticed that neither had any classes on Saturday or Wednesday. Maddie didn't have any classes for the day so they decided to go out for lunch to a famous pizza place, Zack's treat.

Cody liked college. It was challenging, but he didn't have too much trouble. He'd made new friends, and was having fun. The whole thing with Zack and Maddie was scaring him though. Maddie was a junior, and after their sophomore year, she'd be leaving and who knows where she'd go. Cody had to comfort Zack when Maddie left for college, and he didn't want to see his brother heartbroken once she left college. It worried him everyday. Maddie was nice, though. How did he know she would leave him? How did he even know if they were in love? They didn't seem like anything more than friends…well, except for the kissing part. That wasn't friendly like.

Meanwhile, Zack and Maddie's relationship was growing stronger and stronger everyday. Though neither could see it, they looked like a couple, and nobody thought that a 20 year old dating a 18 year old was wrong at all. Zack and Maddie spent every free minute with each other, and their kisses got more and more tender and sweet. Maddie wouldn't admit it, but she was falling in love with Zack. Every time they were together, she felt so happy and so complete. All of her problems soon faded away when she saw his smiling face. Whenever she was afraid of a big test or anything at all, his touch could melt away all of her fears. She never caught herself frowning when she was around Zack. What could she say? He lit up her life.

Zack was in love with Maddie when he was 12 and she was 15. As time went on, he fell head over heels in love with her. As he spent more time with her now, he fell for her in a new kind of way. She was his best friend, and all he ever wanted was to make her happy. He loved her with all of his heart, and he wanted to be around her more than anything. He knew he had to keep his mind on his schoolwork, because the last thing he wanted to happen was to drop out of college and leave Maddie behind. He knew he had to concentrate on school, but he liked spending time alone with her more. Like Cody, it worried Zack that Maddie would once again forget all about him and get on with her life. He loved her and he didn't want to lose her again. He couldn't take that.

Before they knew it, it was Thanksgiving, and Zack and Cody were heading off for Boston for the holidays. The day before they left, Zack went to see Maddie. She opened the door and he was instantly met with a kiss. This no longer surprised Zack, but he still liked it. Maddie ushered him in and he said, "What are you doing for the holidays, Maddie?"

"Nothing. Staying here…studying…that kind of thing."

"Why don't you come back to Boston with us for the holidays? I know Mom would love to see you, and your parents might be glad to see you, too…"

Maddie thought a moment and then said, "I don't know, Zack…"

"Oh come on, Maddie! Please?"

He put on the puppy dog pout and she said, "You know I can't resist the puppy dog pout!"

"Then you'll go?"

"Fine!"

"Great! We're leaving tomorrow morning, 10 AM. We're driving back instead of flying. It's about a 4 hour drive…"

Maddie smiled and nodded and gave him another kiss, ushering him out the door so she could pack. She closed the door and shook her head. _Am I falling for him? _

The next morning, Cody pulled Zack out of bed at 8 AM. Zack said sleepily, looking at the clock, "What are you doing? Are you crazy? It's 8 in the morning!"

"Yes, and its also two days before Thanksgiving. Traffic is going to be awful, and we should get on the road as soon as possible!"

"I told Maddie not to be ready before 10!"

"Maddie's going?"

"Yeah…did I forget to tell you that?"

"Uh…yeah! Our car might not fit all of her stuff!"

"Don't worry about it, okay?"

Cody shook his head and said, "Get up anyway. When I get back, I better hear the shower going."

Zack started to get up out of bed as Cody left the room and knocked sharply on Maddie's door. She opened and leaned in for a kiss but Cody stopped her and said, "I'm Cody." She instantly stopped and said, "What's up?"

"We have to leave earlier than Zack told you."

"How much earlier?"

"Umm…half an hour?"

"Okay…knock on the door when you're ready."

"Okay."

He left and went back to his room, glad to hear Zack in the shower. He opened the door slightly and said, "Be out of there in 10 minutes, Zack!" He closed the door again and finished packing his stuff.

45 minutes later, all three were on the road. Many long hours later, they arrived in Boston and pulled up in front of the Tipton Hotel. Carey was waiting for them outside and when she saw them pull up in their black Mustang (which Zack conned the rental place into keeping) and she was totally stunned at the car. They hopped out and gave her hugs and then Carey asked, "Who's this?" She pointed to Maddie. Zack said, "This is Maddie, Mom. She's my girlfriend!" Maddie and Carey said at the same time, "Girlfriend?"

**A/N-**

**Note #1- Okay, as for the dorms, no…I did not do research on the dorm rooms at Berkley or popular Night Spots. And yes, I do know that dorm rooms are not that big. **

**Note #2- Thank you reviewers! I felt so special! Not one flame! I got 8 reviews for this chapter, and that's the most reviews I've gotten in one chapter for a long time! Please review!**

**Note #3- I know it's a little short, but with this story, the chapters will be shorter, but I'll update more often. **

**Note #4- One more good cliffhanger if I do say so myself! Yay! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Hope to hear from ya,**

**Love, **

**Dangerous Combonation **


	3. Girlfriend?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**College Years**

**Chapter 3**

**Girlfriend? **

Maddie stared at Zack in disbelief. She knew they were friends, but boyfriend and girlfriend? They hadn't decided on anything! Sure, they kissed a lot and she liked him an awful lot, but girlfriend? Carey stared at Zack with the same disbelief. She remembered Maddie and the pain she gave Zack perfectly. She remembered when Zack thought that he was Maddie's prom date, and she wasn't. She remembered how heartbroken he had been when she left for college. She was utterly amazed that they were now calling themselves a _couple_! Zack looked from Maddie to Carey to Maddie to Cody and then back to Maddie.

"Maddie? Aren't you my girlfriend?"

"Well, I don't know Zack…we never really agreed or decided or even _talked _about that…"

"We're always together and we always go out together and we're always kissing! How can we not be together?"

"I don't know, Zack!"

Zack looked in disbelief and pain at Maddie, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He turned around and ran up the steps of the hotel and flew to the hotel elevator, pressing up as fast as he could, hoping nobody would follow him and nobody was in the elevator. The door opened and Zack pressed the 23 button as the close door button, thanking God that nobody was in the elevator. He let the tears fall freely. When the door opened on the 23rd floor, he raced to the suite he knew so well.

Maddie stared after Zack as he raced to the elevator. Carey watched him go sadly, torn between getting answers from Maddie, greeting Cody, or comforting Zack. She decided she needs answers right then.

"Maddie? What's going on here?"

"I'm sorry, Carey. I didn't know Zack thought I was his girlfriend."

"How did you all meet anyway?"

"Their dorm is right next to mine. They knocked on my door when they got to Berkeley and I showed them to their dorms and helped them find their classes and I sort of became Zack's friend."

"What's this about you kissing all the time?"

"Well, I give him a kiss when we greet each other, and we have a good-bye kiss."

"How is he not supposed to think that's couple like?"

"I don't know, Carey! I just never thought about it. I have to go talk to him."

Maddie raced inside and took the elevator to floor 23 and went to the familiar suite. She was about to knock on the door when she noticed a blonde guy sitting by the door with his head in his hands. She kneeled down and touched his shoulder.

"Zack…"

He looked up and said, "What do _you _want?"

"I'm sorry."

Zack scoffed and she continued, "It's not that I don't like you like that. I do like you! I like you a lot, Zack. What you said just surprised me, that's all. I'd never thought about it before, and it's not like we really talked about it."

"Well let's talk about it, then."

Maddie got up off the floor and waited for Zack to open the door.

"We can't go inside."

"Why not?"

"No key."

"Ah."

She sat down beside him and said, "Then we'll just have to talk right here." They sat in silence for a few minutes before Zack said, "Great talk."

"You're not talking either."

"I'm afraid, Maddie." Maddie threw him a puzzled look and he continued, "I don't want to talk about it because I'm afraid that you'll…say you don't like me like that at all…and that you don't want to be my girlfriend…and that I'm never going to see you again…and that if I get too attached to you, I'll be heart-broken when you leave college after next year…I'm afraid, Maddie."

"Zack, I'm scared, too. You're 18. Just barely an adult. I'm 20…well…I'll be 21 in a few weeks…that's not the point. I'm scared to have a relationship because I don't want to get hurt again." She started crying and continued, "I was in a bad relationship when I got to Berkeley…his name was Jake…we went out for 2 years and I thought he loved me. He proposed to me and I accepted, thinking that this was the man I wanted to be with for the rest of my life. A few weeks after he proposed…I found him at the local mall…flirting with some girl…then hugging her…then holding her hand…then kissing her…I went up to him and threw the ring in his face. I don't want to be hurt like that again."

"I'm glad you didn't marry that jerk."

"Why?"

"If you'd married him, I would've never gotten the chance to meet you again. Maddie…I've been hurt, too. Remember the day you left? I remember perfectly. I couldn't eat. I couldn't sleep. I didn't leave my room for 2 weeks. I felt empty because you weren't there at the candy counter whenever I wanted to see you…I felt numb inside…like someone had taken all the joy and warmth from my life. I hadn't had any contact with you until that day we got to Berkeley. You have no idea what that feels like, do you Maddie? You cannot possibly know what I feel for you now, Maddie. I'm scared to death of everything right now, Maddie! Everyday I wonder if you'll suddenly stop liking me at all and I'll never see you again. Everyday I wonder if you'll just realize that I'm still Zack and you're still Maddie and you'll remember how much I annoyed you when I was 12."

"You didn't annoy me back when you were 12!"

"I didn't?"

"No. I found it quite flattering. Not many guys liked me so to have someone love me felt like I wasn't the ugliest creature on earth."

"You were never ugly, Maddie. Never."

Maddie blushed and Zack decided to take a chance. He said, "Maddie. I'm not like that guy who broke your heart. Please… give me a chance to prove to you that I'm not going to be like that jerk…give me a chance to show you that I'm not just some little boy anymore…give me a chance to prove that I'm different than all the other guys…give me a chance to prove to you that I love you and I always have loved you."

"What…what are you…what are you saying, Zack?"

"Maddie…will you be my…" he gulped and whispered, "will you be my…girlfriend?"

Maddie looked stunned. She didn't know what to say. On one hand, she liked Zack a lot, and she wanted to be with him. She had wondered what it'd be like to actually be with him. On the other hand, she wasn't sure if she was ready for another serious boyfriend. What if she got hurt again? Zack wasn't Jake, but that didn't mean he wouldn't find someone he liked better. _I can't handle being hurt again. _She didn't want to hurt Zack's feelings and turn him down, but she didn't want to go through the pain of rejection and of having a cheating boyfriend again. _You're being so stupid. You like him! Why won't you admit it? _Yes, she liked him…but how much did he like her? _That's a stupid question. Of course he likes you! You knew he liked you when he was 12! _Well, this was it. She knew what she'd say. She just had to say it right.

Carey stared after Maddie running up the stairs of the hotel, then looked back at Cody, stunned and confused. Cody said, "Hi Mom! How's it going?" He laughed weakly as Carey continued to stare at him. Cody stopped laughing and Carey turned and walked slowly into the hotel, still shocked and confused as to what he heard. Mr. Moseby was at the front desk and saw Carey looking confused, so he went to find out what was confusing her. He hoped against hope nothing had been broken.

"Carey?"

"Uh…yeah, Mr. Moseby?"

"Something bothering you?"

"Uh…yeah, Mr. Moseby."

Mr. Moseby waited for a response, and when he didn't get one he said, "Care to explain?"

"Uh…I'm not sure I can, Mr. Moseby."

"Uh…why not?"

"I'm not even sure myself."

"Well what happened? Nothings broken, is it?"

"No, no, no, Mr. Moseby, no, nothing's broken…except maybe one little boy's heart…what am I saying? Little boy? He's 18 now…he's my little man." Carey could feel the tears well up in her eyes.

Mr. Moseby looked at her, confused and said, "Huh?"

"Well, you know that the boys just came back, right?"

"They were due in this afternoon, correct?"

"Yes, and well…well…Zack announced that this girl that was with them was Maddie…you remember Maddie, right? She used to work the candy counter…"

"Of course I do. I never forget an employee. Especially one that worked here for aslong as Maddie did."

"Well, Zack and Maddie met at school, and they hit it off real well, and Zack thought she was his girlfriend but Maddie doesn't know if she wants to be Zack's girlfriend or something like that so Zack ran upstairs upset and Maddie went to go talk to him and Cody's still waiting outside and I think I forgot to greet him properly. Any questions?"

"Uh…no…"

Mr. Moseby turned around and went back to the front desk, twice as confused. Carey went over to the elevator and pressed up, waiting for the elevator. When the doors opened, Esteban stepped out and greeted her with a, "Hello, Miss Martin!"

"Hi, Esteban. The boys are back for the holidays…can you go help Cody with his bags outside, please?"

"Oh! The little blonde peoples are back? How wonderful! I have missed them! It would be my pleasure to assist those little blonde peoples in any way possible."

"Thank you very much, Esteban."

Esteban went outside and Carey stepped into the elevator, pressing the 23 button. The doors close and Carey sighed, leaning her head against the back of the elevator. _This is going to be interesting…very…very…interesting…I hope Zack's going to be okay…he better not spend another 2 weeks in his room… _

**

* * *

**

**A/N- **

**Note # 1- IM SO SORRY it took so long to update. I have three running stories, and I had to update one of them, and my Internet died and so yeah.**

**Note # 2- I didn't do research for anything, so if any info is inaccurate (this applies to all chapters) just let me know, and I'll fix it. **

**Note # 3- I hope everything flowed. It seemed to…well, to me it did. It sounded like the characters actually talk, and that is what I was going for.**

**Note # 4- PLEASE oh PLEASE review because I LOVE reading reviews. I have 17 reviews for these 2 chapters. That is the best my story has ever done this early in the game. Thanks guys! You all rock!**

**Hope to hear from ya soon, **

**Love, **

**Dangerous Combonation**


	4. Answers, Beginnings, and A New Face

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! **

**College Years**

**Chapter 4**

**Answers, Beginnings, and A New Face**

Maddie stared at Zack, wondering if she should go with her gut instinct. She took a deep breath and said, "Zack…I like you and everything…but I'm still scared."

"Maddie…if I ever hurt you, I'll kill myself."

"Don't do that."

"If I ever hurt you, I will. I wouldn't be able to live with the fact that I caused you pain. I love you too much. I'd rather die than break your heart."

"Oh, Zack!" Maddie kissed him on the lips. What he'd said threw her over the fence of whether to go out with him or not. She could trust him fully. "Zack…Yes. I'll be your girlfriend."

Zack's eyes lit up and he said, "Really?" Maddie nodded and kissed him again, happier than ever. They heard the elevator ding and the doors open and soon saw Carey, leaving the elevator. She looked from Maddie to Zack, and back again. Zack got up off the floor and stood in front of his mom.

"Are you okay, Zack?"

"Yeah, Mom. I'm fine. Let's do this right." He looked behind him and Maddie nodded, getting up and standing beside him. "Mom. I'd like you to meet my girlfriend…this is Maddie."

Carey smiled saying, "Nice to meet you Maddie! I've heard nothing of the sort about you and I have never met you before!" They all laughed and Carey opened the door of the hotel suite. Everyone went inside, and Zack was surprised that everything looked exactly the same. The same couch was in the same position. The same kitchen appliances were in the same place on the counters. It brought back memories of Zack's earlier days at the Tipton. He remembered the time Jesse McCartney visited the hotel and they played video games. He remembered the time when he taught Maddie how to dance in the living room. He remembered when Max and him had done that dance contest. Everything came rushing back to him, making him feel like he'd been gone for years, instead of just months. Zack walked over to the door that was once his and Cody's bedroom and opened the door. The same mess that had been there when he left was still there. At that moment, Esteban and Cody came through the front door of the suite and Esteban said, "Here you are, Cody! I'll see you later. Mr. Moseby wants me to help the veterinarian's for the Vet's convention carry their pets to their rooms. And I'm allergic to cats…" He trailed off and hurried down to the Lobby to help Mr. Moseby.

The day went by as most did for Maddie and Zack, slowly, but enjoyable. Carey went to bed around 10 and Cody went to sleep at about 11. Maddie and Zack stayed up until 3 in the morning, talking and laughing on the couch. Zack helped Maddie pull out the bed in the sofa and then kissed her goodnight before departing to his own bedroom. Maddie didn't fall asleep until about 4 in the morning. She couldn't stop thinking about Zack, and how happy she was that she had accepted Zack's request. She smiled and drifted off to sleep.

The next few days were full of eating wonderful Thanksgiving meals and spending quality time with all the people they hadn't seen in so long. A few days after they had arrived, Maddie went to go see her parents for the afternoon. Cody and Zack went to go look at new clothes, because their mom convinced them that they needed new clothes for winter. Carey wanted to get them out of the suite so she could have a day to clean up the room after Zack tore through the living room, kitchen, and bathroom. She loved her boys, but they were such pigs.

A few days later, it was time to go back to school. The drive up was long, and uneventful. Maddie drove, wanting to drive the black Mustang, and not wanting Zack to drive. Cody had driven up, and she wanted to give him a break from driving. They left in late afternoon, and traffic was terrible, so they arrived at the school late that night. Zack walked Maddie to her door gave her a kiss, thanking God that he was with her and all of his dreams were coming true.

Cody wasn't taking the whole Maddie/Zack thing well. He was afraid that Zack would get hurt again, and he didn't like Zack when he was depressed. He was also jealous that Zack had found someone. Cody also was starting to have a thing for Maddie, though he wouldn't admit it to anyone, not even himself. Cody's mind wandered once again to Rebecca. The girl he had liked so long ago when he was 12 and she came to the hotel for a beauty pageant thing. He wondered where she was, what she was thinking about, if she remembered him at all, and if her dream of opening an animal clinic had come true. He sighed, remembering how she had given him his first kiss. Zack was ready to blow up when he found out his younger brother had gotten his first kiss before he had. He sighed again, vowing to forget about her.

The next week was bumpy for the new couple. Since, Zack and Maddie were now an official couple, Cody saw less and less of them. Maddie's engaged, and cluttered roommate, Jan, came back and packed up the rest of her stuff and gave Maddie an invitation to her wedding which was in a month. Maddie's birthday was coming up and she kept insisting she didn't want a birthday party, but Zack was planning on throwing her a surprise party.

About a week before Maddie's surprise birthday party was scheduled, Maddie went to Zack's room and knocked on the door. He opened and immediately his face lit up and he said, "Hey, babe! What's up?" She kissed him quickly and came into his dorm room and sat on his bed saying, "Zack, we need to take a break."

"A—A—A break? What do you mean? Do you want to…break up?"

"No, no, no! No! My grades have been suffering, and I know yours are, too. So we need to take a break from spending so much quality time together, and make time for schoolwork. Less play, more work."

Zack started to put and she said, "Oh, stop pouting! We'll still see each other! We'll just see less of each other…"

"I don't want to do work! I want to see you!"

"Yeah, I know…but we can't see each other if you get kicked out of college. Plus, this is my senior year! I need to be concentrating on my school work."

Zack nodded and said, "Alright, that's cool…I need time to plan your part—oops…"

"Zack? What are you planning?"

"Nothing! How about we start this less-play-more-work thing tomorrow. Let's have fun tonight…"

"Fun? Zack, I'm not ready for anything that sexual…"

"Neither am I! I meant let's go out!"

"Oh! Great! Pick me up around 7:30?"

"Sounds good!"

She gave him a kiss and said before leaving, "I will find out what you're up to, Hun." Zack just smiled mischievously. She left the room, glad that Zack didn't pressure her into doing anything. She smiled, thinking about how lucky she was to have such an understanding boyfriend.

Zack had his hands full with schoolwork, Maddie, and her surprise party. He had to charm some information out of her, like who her other friends were, what she wanted for her birthday, and what would she like to do on her birthday. He needed to have more people come that Maddie was friends with, what to tell them to get her, and somewhere for her to go while the party was being set up. It was a lot to handle. Maddie was becoming suspicious, but Zack was able to make her forget about what she was thinking and charm his way out of any tight spot.

Cody hadn't seen Zack for a whole week. It was like he had lost his twin brother to a girl. He was doing very well in school. He had good grades, his papers were good, and he was always on time. He wished he could someone to occupy his time. He was walking back from the car after studying at the library. He was so into his thoughts that he bumped into a brunette girl walking across the parking lot. He immediately helped her pick up the books she dropped and said, "Oh man, I'm so sorry!"

"That's okay."

Cody looked at her for the first time and noticed her sparkling brown eyes and immediately thought of Rebecca. He wasn't sure why. She smiled at him and said, "Hi. What's your name?"

"I'm Cody."

"I knew a Cody once. I met him at a hotel when I was 12."

"That's nice."

"My name's Rebecca."

Cody widened his eyes and said, "What was the last name of the Cody you met."

"Uh, I think it was Martin."

"Oh, wow."

"What?"

"Rebecca…it's me. The Cody from the Tipton."

Rebecca widened her eyes and squealed, "Cody? It is you!"

She kissed him on the cheek and they started walking, talking like they had been friends for years. They reached her dorm and she invited him in. They talked about everything they could think of, especially about the last 6 years of their lives! He found out that she had quit the beauty pageants and decided to go to college and then go to vet school to become a veterinarian. Cody told her of his dream to become a lawyer. She asked why he didn't go to Harvard, and he said he wanted to get his Masters Degree before going after his dream. She thought that was smart of him. They talked all afternoon and then Cody told her he had to get back to his room and study. He gave her his cell phone number and told her to call him later. He left the room, feeling better than he ever had before.

Cody got to his room and opened the door to find Maddie and Zack making out on Zack's bed.

"Euh! That's disgusting!"

"Oh, be quiet, Cody! Just because you can't get a date doesn't mean you can spoil ours!"

"Actually I just met a great girl. Her name is Rebecca. Actually, I already had met her."

"Where'd you meet her?"

"Well, I met her a long time ago at The Tipton. Then I ran into her in the parking lot a few hours ago."

"A few hours ago? Where've you been all this time?"

"In her room?"

"In her room! Good things never happen when you go into the girl's room on the first meeting!"

"Hey, Zack! You stayed in my room for a few hours when you guys first got here. And look where we are now?"

"That's different. I've loved you for 6 whole years!"

"And I've liked Rebecca for 6 whole years."

"It's still different."

"I don't think so."

"Oh shut up, both of you."

Cody told them bye and then left the room again, to leave them to their "date". Cody shivered, wanting to clear the image of Maddie and Zack making out. Then he thought of Rebecca. He thought of her long, brown, curly hair…and her sparkling brown eyes…and her perfectly tanned skin…and how her nose would crinkle when she laughed. He liked everything about her. She was smart, funny, sensitive, and caring. Cody smiled at the thought of her. Then his cell phone rang. He answered and a voice said, "Hey, Cody! It's Rebecca! Do you want to hang out tonight?"

**

* * *

****A/N-**

**Note #1- Thank you SO much reviewers! I love you guys SO much! This is by far my most successful fic. It has more reviews than my 10-chapter fic. I love all of you so much and I wish I could thank you all separately. **

**Note #2- this chapter is a little short-written. I felt bad about not updating for a while, so I decided to start this chapter ASAP, as I had a bunch of ideas bouncing around my head. I don't know if this Rebecca thing is going to work out or not…it could, it could not…I'm not quite sure. I'm sorry it's so short! I'll write a longer chapter for next time, I promise!**

**Note #3- Because this chapter was written in a hurry, I didn't have time to research anything…like degree's you can get at Berkeley, different Vet Schools (or the right word for Vet Schools) so, as always, if I make a huge mistake, please let me know and I'll be sure to fix it. **

**Note #4- Please review and tell me what you think. Be completely honest. I don't like flames, but if you must, you must. Tell me all of your thoughts on this chapter, previous ones, ideas for future ones, or just random thoughts you had while reading. Criticism is welcome!**

**Hope to hear from ya soon, **

**Love, **

**Dangerous Combonation**


	5. Will his World Come Crashing Down?

**Disclaimer: I don't own SLOZC. Wish I could own Dylan or Cole Sprouse for a day…but just watching them on Disney is enough.**

**College Years**

**Chapter 5**

**Will his World Come Crashing Down?**

Cody stared at his cell phone, wondering whether he actually heard what he thought he'd heard. He wasn't sure whether to accept the invite or not. _Zack and Maddie went out that first night, and look at them! They couldn't be happier. I want that for myself…but I don't want to get hurt…what if Rebecca's intentions are to just remain friends? I like her a lot…but what if she doesn't like me anymore? That would be terrible. I can't take heartbreak right now…but what if she really is sincere? What if she does like me, and by not going, she thinks I don't like her…or I lose the chance to spend time with her and find out. College is a new chapter in my life…so I should be doing new things, right? _

"Uh, Cody? Are you still there?"

"What? Oh, right. Yeah, I'm here."

"Well, do you want to hang out tonight or what?"

"Yeah, sure. Where?"

"I was thinking of going to this club, Dance Off, with a bunch of people. You can meet some of the friends I've met up here!"

"Cool! What time?"

"We're meeting there at 8:30. So, I'll see you there, right?"

"I have no clue how to get there, Rebecca."

"Ok, well, come to my dorm at about 8:15 and we can go over together. It'll give us more time to get to know each other."

"Yeah, okay. Cool. I'll see you then."

"Bye, Cody!"

"Bye, Rebecca."

He hit the off button on his phone and sighed…_I'm going out with Rebecca tonight…wow._

An hour passed, and Cody was sitting outside his dorm room, trying to study, and staring at his phone, still amazed that she had called him so soon after meeting him and so soon after just seeing him. He was sitting on the floor, waiting for Maddie and Zack to finish their "bonding." He looked down the hall and saw a girl walking down the hall towards him. She passed him and looked at him, smiling. _That's…uh…Sarah…yeah that's it. She's in the dorm next door. _He smiled back and she blushed. _She's pretty…_She had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. She was the same height as Cody, and had perfectly tanned skin. Her style was unique. She wears what she feels. If she's happy, she wears bright colors, but if she's feeling a little down, she wears darker colors. She and Cody had said hi to each other a few times, but nothing more.

The door of the dorm room finally opened and Maddie stepped out, smiling. She saw Cody and gasped and said, "Wow, Cody. I thought you were Zack at first. You scared me." Cody smiled and went into his room to find Zack sprawled out on his bed, a smile plastered on his face.

"You look happy."

"Shouldn't I be?"

"No."

"And why not? I've got a wonderful girlfriend who is helping me with all of this schoolwork, I live in a fantastic dorm and life couldn't be better for me. Why shouldn't I look happy? I'm on top of the world!"

"Because I'm having a terrible time in college. This sucks."

"Aw, come on, man! College is great! What's not to love?"

"I've made no new friends, I don't have a girlfriend, and I am sick and tired of watching you coast by on school while I work my ass off!"

"I am not just coasting by! I'm practically failing everything! I can't get away with my good looks and charm on these professors, it doesn't work! That's why Maddie's helping me raise my grades. And you've made some friends…what about Maddie, huh? You're friends with her! And there are all these people we live around, make friends with them! It's your fault you haven't made friends. As for a girlfriend…well, you'll get there soon! Just stop worrying so much about school and concentrate on the ladies."

"I can't do that. I'm not you. I don't make friends easily and girls just don't like me. School is the only thing I know how to do!"

Zack rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever, dude. I think that you have a chance with this Rebecca girl, so go for it. Don't do anything wimpy or dorky and you should be fine."

Cody took a deep breath and thought about Rebecca. A few hours later, Zack got up from his bed and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Out with Maddie."

"I need you though, Zack! Rebecca called after I left and asked me to go to this club tonight with some of her friends…I need you to help me."

"What do you need me for?"

"I…I…I can't dance."

"Sure you can."

"No, I really can't."

"I need to go meet Maddie…"

"You just saw her a few hours ago! Come on, Zack…I helped you with your first date with Maddie."

Zack thought it over and said, "Okay, fine."

He called Maddie on his own cell phone and told her he'd be there in an hour or so. He put on a new hip-hop CD and started dancing, encouraging Cody to dance with him. Zack showed him lots of moves, and by the time the hour was up, Cody felt much better about going to Dance Off. Zack left for Maddie's and Cody went to get dressed for his "date."

**7:30.** Cody couldn't have felt more nervous. His stomach was in knots, his words were jumbled, and he couldn't think straight. He called Rebecca three times to cancel out of nervousness, but hung up when he heard her voice say, "Hello?" By the third time, she started to sound a little aggravated at whoever kept calling her and then hanging up. Cody took a deep breath and checked his watch. It was 7:32. _This is going to be a long night…_

**7:35.** Cody picked up the phone for the fourth time. Rebecca answered the phone, "Alright, now whoever this is, you better stop calling here!" Cody, nervous and embarrassed, hung up the phone with a sigh. _What if tonight is awful? What if she hates me? What if she doesn't want to go out with me? What if this is just a friendly outing to her? What if I mean nothing to her? What if I forget how to dance? _Cody sighed again, sinking into a nervous depression. He took a deep breath and picked up the phone again. She answered with a yell, "Stop calling me!" She slammed down the phone and Cody sighed again, hoping she didn't know it was him.

**7:39.** _Could time go any slower? _Cody's stomach felt like it was going to burst from nerves and anxiety. _What if she kisses me again? What if she does want what I want? What if she's been dreaming of the day we met for the last 6 years like I have? What if she's been dying to see me again since we departed? What if she loves me? _Cody smiled, unable to control his excitement. He was anxious to see Rebecca's sweet, loving, warm brown eyes, and run his fingers through her soft, brown curls. He longed to kiss her, as he had been too young to understand what a wonderful thing a kiss could be when he was 12. He didn't understand the power one kiss could hold.

**7:43.** Depression settled in the pit of Cody's stomach again. _What if asking me to go somewhere was just some way of being polite? What if the last 6 years of her life have been great, and meeting me brought them all down? What if she hates me? What if I hurt her feelings all those years ago? What if that kiss was nothing more than a friendly goodbye kiss to her? What if the kiss meant nothing like it had for me? _Cody put his head in his hands and ran his fingers through his perfect hair. He was identical to Zack in that his hair was the same dirty blonde and the same length. His eyes were the same shade of blue-green and they sparkled when the light hit them just right. He was wearing a pair of baggy jeans, skater shoes, and a green shirt with a black jacket. He'd never been to a club, but it seemed like something cool to wear. He changed his outfit three times before he settled on this one.

**7:46.** Cody paced around the room. He sat on the couch, stood up again, and then sat on his bed. He couldn't sit still. Time just couldn't go any faster for him. He took out his phone, dialed the first 5 digits of Rebecca's phone number, then remembering the last time he had called and didn't say anything, he hung up his phone. He sat back down on the couch and put his head back in his hands, nervous as anything, but excited as well. He couldn't get over how beautiful she was. He couldn't stop thinking about her voice, her laugh, her smile. He couldn't contain his happiness. He smiled larger than he ever had before, anxious for the next 30 minutes to pass by quickly. He got up and paced again.

**7:53. **Cody went as long as he could without looking at the clock, and then a little more. He was disappointed to find that only 7 minutes had passed since he had last looked. He switched on the T.V and went up through the channels, not finding anything worth watching. He looked out the window at the moon and thought about how Zack and Maddie were so happy. _I bet they're sharing a kiss under the moon and stars right now. I want what they have! I want to have someone I can share my thoughts with. I want someone I can hold in my arms and make them feel protected. I want someone to say, "I love you" to. I want someone to talk to when I'm lonely. I want Rebecca. She probably doesn't like me. Why would she? What have I got to offer her? She can do much better than me. _He reached towards his phone and then stopped, taking a deep breath and deciding against canceling his plans with Rebecca.

**7:59. **_Only 6 minutes? I can do better than that. I won't look at the clock for at least 10 minutes! _He looked at the blinking T.V and then turned it off. He got up and went over to the window, closing the blinds. _I don't want to look at the moon and think about what could be happing with Zack and Maddie. I need to stay happy for this date with Rebecca. Is this a date? Does she consider this a date? Is this a date…or is this just a friendly outing? She said, "Do you want to hang out?" Doesn't that mean this isn't a date? _Cody shook his head, trying to get these depressing thoughts out of his head. He went to the mirror in the bathroom and checked his appearance. His hair was ruffled from the many times he had run his fingers through it. He picked up a brush and ran it through his hair. He picked up his toothbrush and brushed his teeth. He left the bathroom and went to his bedside table. He put a box of Tic Tacs in his pocket and took a glance at his watch, hoping it was time to go.

**8:10. **_Yes! _Cody went to the door, locked it, and ran down the hall towards the other dormitory building. He slowed down, not wanting to seem sweaty or anxious at seeing Rebecca again. He got to the parking lot and was met with a blast of cool air. He walked to the other dorm building and went inside, met with heat. His arms shivered from the rapid change of temperature. He got to Rebecca's door and knocked. She opened the door and Cody was breathless at the sight of her. She was wearing a jean mini skirt, a blue tank top, a jean cropped jacket, and black strapped heels. Cody widened his eyes and said, "Wow. You look great!"

"Thanks, so do you."

Cody blushed and she said, "Shall we go then? We don't want to be late. It opens at 9. I hope we won't be waiting in line for long!"

"Yeah, let's go. Your car, or mine?"

"I saw your Mustang! My car isn't even close to being that nice. Let's go in yours. It is much cooler than my dinky old station wagon. You ready?"

Cody, amazed by her rapid speech, extended his arm, and she grabbed a purse, closed her door, locked it, and linked arms with him. She smiled and they set off for Cody's car.

Cody opened the car door for Rebecca, and she thanked him, smiling. He got in the driver's side and started the car. It started up perfectly. Rebecca directed him out of the parking lot. Cody felt much more at ease then he had 10 minutes ago. He felt like Rebecca liked him now, and he felt good about that. Rebecca talked a mile a minute. Cody nodded his head at what he had hoped was the right time, unable to keep up with her fast words. He made little conversation, but she didn't seem to notice. She talked enough for the both of them, so Cody didn't feel bad for not speaking much. He was too nervous to out two words together. Rebecca directed him down a side street and then he stopped at a stoplight. Rebecca turned to him and smiled. Cody smiled back, staring into her deep brown eyes. They were full of warmth, caring, and wisdom. He felt like he was looking into her soul. He took a chance to look her over. Her soft curls hung loose and looked beautiful in the night sky. A car beeped behind him and Cody looked at the light, which had turned green. He blushed, embarrassed.

Cody turned down another street and was met with a crowd of people. He widened his eyes and said, "What are all these people doing in the street?"

"They're waiting for Dance Off to open. It opens and 9, but people get here to stand in line at like, 7."

"Wow."

"I hope we can get in."

Cody nodded and waited for the people to part so he could pass. Rebecca, impatient reached over and blasted the horn. The people immediately parted, like the sea parting for Moses. Cody drove through and Rebecca directed him where to park. He hopped out and opened the door for Rebecca. She thanked him again and they walked back to where the crowd of people were gathered. Rebecca scanned the crowd by the door and then waved, grabbing Cody by the hand and dragging him through the mass of people. They reached a group of 6 or 7. Rebecca immediately started introducing the people in front of her.

"This is Matti." One of the blonde boys outstretched his hand and Cody shook it. "This is Anna." A pretty brunette hugged him. Cody hugged her back, surprised. "This is Hannah." A blonde girl with curly hair shook Cody's hand. "This is Jim." A Japanese boy with black hair waved. "This is Laurie." A redhead girl shook his hand. "And this is Melanie." Another blonde girl waved from the back of the group. "Everyone, this is Cody Martin." They all said, "Hi, Cody!" Cody laughed and joined in a conversation with Rebecca and Jim about cars.

Half an hour later, the group of 8 went into Dance Off. They were instantly met by loud hip-hop music. He followed Rebecca through the crowded room and across the dance floor. People were doing dances Cody had never even seen before. _I hope I can keep up…_They reached the back of the place and went to a table with a handsome man with brown hair and tanned skin. Rebecca went up to him and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek saying, "Hey, Lenny! How ya doing?" He smiled and answered, "Fine, baby." Rebecca smiled and then remembered Cody. She said to him, "Oh, I almost forgot! Cody, this is Lenny. He's my boyfriend."

**

* * *

**

**A/N-**

**Note #1- First off, I'd like to say that I am so proud of this fic! It is my most successful fic, and I was so glad to hear that everyone enjoyed my last chapter! Thank you to my reviewers! I wish I could thank all of you, but I can't! THANK YOU SO MUCH! **

**Note #2- I am very happy with this chapter because it is 7 pages long, the longest chapter I've ever written for this fic! I wasn't expecting it to be this long, especially since I wrote it today! **

**Note #3- I hope this chapter wasn't a disappointment to you. A lot of people wanted Rebecca to be "the one" but I didn't see it going that way. Don't worry about Cody; he's going to be fine. I already have someone to comfort him. I hope you like it!**

**Note #4- Please review, because I love reading my reviews! Criticism is welcomed! If any information is wrong or confusing, please just let me know in a review! Thanks again to all of you and I hope you review and keep reading!**

**Hope to hear from ya soon, **

**Love, **

**Dangerous Combonation**


	6. Fixed Hearts

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Suite Life of Zack and Cody! **

**College Years**

**Chapter 6**

**Fixed Hearts**

Cody stared at Rebecca, hurt and confused. He tried to hide his feelings as he said, "It's nice to meet you Lenny. Rebecca, where's the bathroom in here?" She gave him directions and Cody hurried through the crowd. He passed by the bathrooms and kept going to the door. He was met with the same cool blast of air when he stepped through the crowded doors. He rushed to the spot he and Rebecca had left the Mustang and got in starting the engine quickly.

_She can get a ride home with **Lenny**. Or be left here for all I care. How could she do this to me? Couldn't she tell I liked her? Fight back the tears, man, fight 'em! Is she blind or something? Can she not see how hurt I am? Is she really so ditzy that she can't see how much I like her? Why couldn't this have been like with Zack and Maddie? He goes into her dorm and the next thing you know, wham! They're a couple and they couldn't be happier. I'm not Zack though. And Rebecca's not Maddie. How could I have been so stupid as to assume that Zack and I would get girlfriends in the same way? Who's stupider? Rebecca or me? She's stupid because she's blind to the world around her. How could I like a girl like that? That's why I'm stupid. This is so confusing. _

Cody pulled into the parking lot and got out of his car. He opened the door of the dorm building and walked slowly down the hall. He passed by a door and heard faint crying. He realized it was his Sarah's, his neighbor he had seen earlier, dorm and decided to figure out what was going on. He knocked on the door and Sarah shouted, "Go away!"

"Hey, Sarah…it's Cody…your neighbor. Look, I don't want to bug you or anything, and I know we don't know each other, but if you want to talk to someone, I'm right next door."

He heard the door lock click and Sarah opened the door, her eyes red from crying. She said, "You mean that?"

"Of course."

She opened the door wider and let him come in. She picked up some clothes up off the floor and the couch and told him to sit down. He did and she sat next to him. She took a deep breath and said, "I don't feel right talking to someone I don't know…but I have to talk to someone about this. My boyfriend just broke up with me because he found another girl he loves more. He's been seeing her while we've been together. I was with him for a year and a half…he's been with her for the past 4 months and I didn't know. I didn't see it coming."

"I'm sorry, Sarah. I know it's not easy to deal with these kinds of things. I have a friend who was engaged and found her fiancé cheating on her."

"How'd she get over it?"

"I'm not quite sure, to tell you the truth."

"Great."

"Hey…if he's going to stoop as low as to cheat on you like that, then he doesn't deserve you. You're a wonderful person and he's some low-life creep who's going to realize one day that he made the biggest mistake of his life by doing this to you."

"How do you know I'm wonderful? You just met me."

"Well, for starters, you're nice, and I know because you let me in here and opened up to me when you don't even know me. Secondly, you're a beautiful woman. Thirdly, you didn't cheat on him."

"Thanks." She gave him a hug and he liked the feeling he got when she hugged him. Sarah broke the hug, liking the feeling, too. To cover up her She said, "Now that I've opened up to you, you share something with me."

Cody took a deep breath and wondered if he should tell her. _Why shouldn't I? She just opened up to me. I can trust her. _

"Well?"

He took another deep breath and said, "I just got my heart ripped out and stepped out."

"Oh man, what happened?"

"Well, it all started back when I was 12. My mom sings in the Tipton Hotel in Boston, so my twin brother, Zack, and me lived in the hotel. When I was 12, a beauty pageant came to the hotel and I met this girl named Rebecca. She gave me my first kiss and I thought she liked me. Then she left, and I never heard from her again. Then this afternoon, I bumped into her in the parking lot…" The whole story came out from Cody to Sarah.

After Cody had finished the story Sarah said, "Wow. And you're in here helping me out when you've had a rough night yourself. That's really sweet."

Sarah and Cody talked for a few more hours about their problems and then Cody checked his watch, realizing it was 1 in the morning.

"Wow…it's 1 AM. I should get back to my dorm." He got up to leave and Sarah grabbed his arm and pulled him back down to the couch. She looked into his eyes and said, "Look…I still don't know you very well…but I feel like I've known you for a…really long time. I don't know what it is…but I…I don't know…" Cody closed his eyes and took a deep breath, hoping this wasn't a dream. He opened his eyes and Sarah was still staring at him. She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. Cody didn't want another heartbreak, and he wanted to pull away before he got hurt again, but it felt so good to kiss Sarah.

Sarah broke the kiss slowly and stared into Cody's blue-green eyes, searching for a hint to tell him how he felt. He said, "Wow."

She smiled and said, "I don't know what to say…"

"This is like, too good to be true…if Rebecca hadn't dumped me for Lenny, then I might not be here right now…"

"Where does this leave us?"

"This may seem really sudden and quick…but would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"I don't know…"

"Please? I mean, that kiss was…well, wow. I like you and something's just telling me we should try to be together…and I think you feel the same way…and that's why you pulled me back onto the couch and kissed me. Well Sarah…what do you say?"

"Look, I like you and everything…but how do I know you won't hurt me? I was just dumped tonight…I don't know if I'm ready to be with someone yet…I just met you…I don't even know your last name."

"Cody Martin." He put out his hand and she smiled, shaking it saying, "Sarah Clark."

"Nice to meet you, Sarah. And so you know…I'd never hurt you like your ex did. I'm not that kind of guy."

She took a deep breath and thought about it. She closed her eyes for a second and opened them. She said, "Cody…I'd love to be your girlfriend."

"Really?"

"I figure I may as well be daring and trust you. Just know…you break my heart? I'll hurt you. Big time."

He smiled and kissed her. He got up and went over to the door, Sarah close behind.

"I can't believe we're doing this, Sarah."

"Yeah, I know…it seems so sudden, you know? I just met you."

"But it feels good and that's what matters, right?"

"Right."

She kissed him again and he left.

**Zack and Maddie's day after Cody left the dorm**

Maddie kissed Zack again and said, "We should stop."

"Stop? Why?"

"Because I feel bad."

"And why is that?"

"Well Cody was just in here and he doesn't have what we have so now I feel guilty kissing you when Cody doesn't have that. Plus, he kind of killed the mood here. I hope he's okay. He seemed really depressed."

"True. He'll be fine. Don't worry about him."

"Hey, do you remember Jan? My old roommate?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, she left me an invitation to her wedding and it's in a few weeks. Do you want to go with me?"

"A wedding! I hate weddings. Women always cry!"

"I don't cry at weddings."

"Oh, fine. You just better keep true to that and keep those beautiful eyes dry."

"No one but you can put a compliment into a threat."

"Why thank you."

Maddie started talking wardrobe and what he was supposed to wear so that it would go with what she was wearing, and Zack tuned out. A while later Maddie said, "Well, I should go. I have a paper I have to write. I'll see you later." She kissed him and got up off of Zack's bed. He followed her to the door and she walked out. He closed the door and sighed, a little angry with Cody for killing the mood he and Maddie had had going.

Cody walked in and they started talking. Then Cody revealed that he couldn't dance. Zack sighed and helped his brother learn some hip-hop moves. He was surprisingly a fast learner. Then Zack went to go pick up Maddie while Cody got dressed for his date.

He started whistling as he walked down the hall to Maddie' dorm. He knocked and she opened the door, wearing a white tube-top dress with white heels. Zack was wearing a white tuxedo shirt, a black tie and a black blazer. He let out a low whistle as Maddie spun around, a smile plastered on her face. He extended his arm and she took it, still smiling.

"Where are we going, Zack?"

"Oh, I thought I'd take you out for a dinner in a motel and a movie."

She gave a disgusted look and said, "I'm not wasting this dress on a damn dinner and a movie!"

"Chill, Maddie! I was kidding! You think I'd be this dressed up for a dinner in a motel and a movie?"

"Well, then where are we going?"

"Where we had our first date many long months ago…"

"_Chez Toi_! Oh my gosh, Zack! Once there is plenty, believe me! It's too expensive…"

"Nothing's too expensive for you, baby."

"Aw, Zack…"

She kissed him on the cheek.

Dinner went smoothly, and Maddie fell for Zack more and more every time he said something to her or smiled at her. She loved everything about him. His eyes were the perfect blend of blue and green. She'd never seen such perfect beautiful eyes. His hair was just the right shade of brown/blonde. His hair went perfectly with his eyes. Not only was he good-looking, Maddie liked how he thought. He lived in the moment, and he didn't plan too far ahead. He lived every moment to the fullest, and he didn't care what others thought of him or his friends. _Zack's such a great guy. I'm lucky to be with him. I wonder if he's still interested in other girls…well, not to say I think he's gay, 'cause he's with me! Seriously though, I wonder how many girls his own age he still finds attractive…and how many like him? _

After dinner, Zack took Maddie's arm again and they walked to the same park they had on their first date. Zack grabbed her hand and they walked through the park.

"Zack…this is just like our first date…what are you up to?"

"Nothing…"

"Zack."

"What!"

"Come on…tell me what you're up to."

"I told you. Nothing! I just wanted to do something extra special for you…"

They got to the other side of the park and Zack said, "Maddie. Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"I have a surprise for you!"

She closed her eyes with a smile. Zack led her out of the park and onto the curb of the street.

"How do I know you won't lead me off a cliff?"

"Well, for starters, there aren't any cliffs anywhere near here. And for another, you're too pretty in that dress to die like that."

She laughed and he said, "Okay, open your eyes."

She opened her eyes and gasped.

**

* * *

A/N-**

**Note #1- Wow I like this chapter! I hope nothing seemed rushed. I know that the whole Sarah/Cody thing is sudden and quick and all, but I tried to get a new relationship for Cody because he was hurt so bad. Hope it's ok!**

**Note #2- When a word is emphasized, it will be in bold. If it's a thought, it's in **_italics_**. When it's an emphasized word in a thought, like when Cody's thinking in the beginning, it will be in _bold italics. _Just letting you know so nobody gets confused. **

**Note #3- I was reading some of the previous chapters and I wanted to set some things straight, in case anyone is confused. Earlier in the fic, I said Maddie was a junior in college, and then I said she was a senior. To correct myself, she is a junior. Sorry if there was any confusion over that! **

**Note #4- Oh my God! I love all of my reviewers! You all rock so much and I really appreciate the support I've been getting for this fic. I honestly didn't think it would do great, and I've already reached 55 reviews, last I checked. That's the most reviews I've ever gotten for a fic and I'm so proud! Words really cannot describe how happy I am! Thank you all so much, y'all make my day with your reviews! **

**Note #5- Now to talk about this chapter! Haha! Okay…another good cliffy, if I do say so myself. What could Zack's surprise be? Will Maddie like it? Hmmm… **

**Note #6- don't know if this qualifies as a note but: PLEASE REVIEW! Criticism is welcome!**

**Hope to hear from ya soon, **

**Love, **

**Dangerous Combonation**


	7. Feelings and a Party

**Disclaimer: I don't own the SLOZC…though I wish I did! Haha!**

**College Years**

**Chapter 7**

**Feelings**

Maddie stared at the scene in front of her. A horse-drawn carriage stood about 20 yards away. Rose petals scattered around made a pathway to the carriage, which was white and red and had rose petals thrown throughout. Maddie gasped again and turned to Zack and said, "Zack! Is this for me?" He smiled and nodded. Maddie squealed and Zack put out his arm. She linked her arm with his and they walked down the rose petal path to the carriage.

Zack opened the little door and helped Maddie step up into the carriage. They rode through the streets. Near the end of the ride Maddie asked, "Zack…this is perfect! Why'd you do this? What's the occasion?"

He smiled and said, "No occasion…I just wanted to do something special for you."

"But…why?"

"Because you're the most special person I've ever met. I've never felt like this about anyone."

"Zack, what are you talking about?"

"Maddie…I just wanted to tell you…that…well, I love you."

Maddie widened her eyes and said, "Zack! You do?"

He nodded and she said, "I…I don't know what to say!"

"You…you could tell me how you feel…you know…about me?"

She took a deep breath and said, "I love you, too, Zack."

She kissed him as the carriage came to a stop back where they started. They got off the carriage and Zack paid the driver saying, "Thank you…this was the best night of my life." The driver smiled, a little confused, and pulled away from the curb.

Zack stuck out his arm again and Maddie and him walked down the street back to where they had left the car on the other side of the park. They reached the car, and Zack opened the car door for her and they drove off, neither of them being able to stop smiling.

They pulled into the parking lot at the dorms of Berkeley and Zack jumped out of the car and opened the door for Maddie. He took her hand and interlaced their fingers as they walked towards their dorm building. They reached Maddie's dorm too soon. He kissed her goodnight and Maddie said, "Thank you, Zack. Thank you for the most spectacular night of my entire life. You're the sweetest guy I've ever met. Thank you." He smiled and said, "No problem, baby. I love you." She smiled and blushed and said, "Love you, too." She opened her door and went inside. She turned around and kissed him one more time before closing the door.

Zack turned to the left and kept walking down the hall to his own dorm. He opened the door of his dorm and looked around the room, searching for Cody. Not seeing him, he checked his watch, realizing it was only 10 o'clock, and Cody had gone to a club. _He's probably not going to be home until like 12. _He took off his nice clothes and put on lounging clothes and sat down at his desk to work on an essay.

1 o'clock came and Zack was up from his desk, pacing across the room, calling Cody's cell phone every 30 seconds on his own. He sat down on his bed, calling Cody again. As soon as he got Cody's voice mail and was about to break down, the door opened, and there stood Cody, glowing and completely unaware of the panic he had caused Zack.

"Hey, Zack! What's up?"

"What's up? What's up? _What's up_? I'll _tell _you what's up. I've been worried sick in here for the past hour!"

"Why? I told you I was going out and where!"

"You weren't supposed to be out past 12!"

"What, do I have a curfew now?"

"No, but it sure would be nice to know when my own brother's going to be home from a dance club!"

"Well, _sorry_! I didn't know you had a problem with me going to the Dance Off! Quit yelling at me."

"I'm not yelling at you!" Zack yelled, not lowering his voice at all. "I'm just looking out for you!"

"I don't need protection all the time! I'm a big boy you know, Zack."

"I know about the Dance Off, Cody."

"What'd you know?"

"I know about the stuff that goes on there. It's a bad place, Cody!"

Cody's voice went from angry and frustrated to fearful as he said, "Like what things?"

"Illegal stuff!"

"Like what?"

"I really don't want to get into that, Cody. It scared the crap out of me to have you go missing like that. Promise me you won't do that again!"

"I promise."

"And another thing. Why didn't you answer your phone?"

"My phone?" He took his phone out of his pocket and said, "Oh, I guess I turned it off…I don't even remember doing that…"

Zack groaned and said, "Alright…so how was Dance Off?"

Cody shrugged and the whole story came out about how Cody left the Dance Off after being inside for 10 minutes. Zack, confused, asked, "So you left the club at around…what? 8:30?" Cody nodded and Zack said, "Then where the hell have you been for the last 4 ½ hours!"

"With Sarah." Cody replied, cool as ever.

"Oh, okay…wait a god damn second, who's Sarah?"

"Our neighbor. And my new girlfriend."

Zack, lost for words for the first time, spit out, "Girlfriend?"

"Yeah! After the whole Dance Off thing, I came back here and was walking past Sarah's door and I heard someone crying. I didn't want to get on Sarah's nerves and try and help because I didn't really know her, but I felt like she needed someone to talk to. So I knocked on her door and she let me in and we talked for a while. Then I was about to leave when she kissed me, and it felt so right that I just went for it and asked her to be my girlfriend. And she said yes…well, after some thinking about it."

"Wow, Cody. I gotta hand it to you. You really know how to surprise the crap out of me."

Cody smiled and said, "Okay, I'd love to hear about your date with Maddie, but it's around 1:30 in the morning, and I am exhausted. Tell me about it tomorrow?" Zack nodded and they went to bed, both dreaming of the fantastic night they had.

The next day, Cody went to see Sarah. She smiled when she opened the door to find him standing there, and kissed him quickly.

"What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to ask you if you'd like to go to lunch today with me?"

"Of course! What time?"

"Well, I was thinking about 1?"

"Sounds great! Come back and pick me up?"

He nodded and kissed her again, walking back to his dorm, feeling on top of the world.

Zack, on the other hand, was having a difficult day. It was Saturday, and the day he had planned for Maddie's surprise birthday party. He called her and said, "Hey, Maddie, happy birthday!"

"Thanks, Zack! What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to know if you wanted to spend your birthday with me tonight?"

"Oh, Zack, I'm sorry. I already made plans with Ashley. I haven't spent time with her in a really long time. How about we spend tomorrow night together, how about it?"

He breathed out slowly, sighing and said, "Alright. Well, I have to go. I'll talk to you later, okay? Happy Birthday."

"Thanks. Bye."

"Bye."

He shut his phone and thought to himself, _Everything's going perfectly! _

That night Zack heard Maddie leave for her outing with her best friend, Ashley. He started to set up for the party. A few hours later, the room looked perfect for a party, and Maddie's friends started arriving. Zack had met all of them at one time or another. It was 8:30, and Ashley was supposed to be at the party by 9. Meanwhile, Zack talked with the guests as they waited for Maddie. Cody arrived shortly afterward, not expecting to see a party in his bedroom. He stuck by the door and listened for Maddie arriving.

Maddie and Ashley went to see a movie. When they got back to Maddie dorm Ashley suddenly said, "Let's go see your _lover man_!"

Maddie laughed and said, "Zack? Nah, he's probably busy."

"Oh, please, Dee-Dee!" She said, using Maddie's nickname.

"Lei-Lei, why do you want to see Zack?" She said back, using Ashley's nickname.

"I just want to. I've only met him a few times and I'd like to be friends with my best friend's man."

"Oh, alright, fine. We'll go knock."

They went to the door and heard loud music. Maddie knocked, a little confused.

Inside, Cody looked through the hole in the door and gasped. He had the stereo remote so he immediately paused the loud music and said, "She's here!" They turned off the lights, people hid where they could, and Cody opened the door slowly and hid behind it. Maddie walked in curiously calling, "Zack? Cody? Anybody?" Zack hit the lights and everyone yelled, "Surprise!" Maddie's face could only be described as, well, surprised. She screamed with joy and her eyes lit up. She yelled, "Oh my gosh! This was all Zack's idea, right? Zack! Where are you?" Zack came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. As soon as she turned around he spun her around and dipped her down, kissing her. The crowd around them started catcalling and yelling, "Get a room!" or "Go Maddie!"

The next day was terrible. The dorm room had been condemned "hazardous wasteland." Paper cups lay on the floor, empty pizza boxes lay forgotten on the beds, and worst of all, kids were still lying on the floor, passed out. Zack and Cody had slept in Maddie's dorm, as you couldn't see the floor or the beds in their dorm. When they went to clean up, Zack said to Cody, "Was something in the drinks or something? Why are people passed out cold?"

"I really have no idea. Too tired to go home?"

"Yeah, I guess so…you reckon we should wake them? Or just clean around them?"

"I personally don't think they'll notice if we throw them out the window."

"I'm all for that idea!"

"Zack! We can't throw kids out the window! Let's wake them up, okay?"

They went around to the 5 people around the room that they could see and tried to wake them up. When yelling didn't work, Cody got a pitcher of cold water and dumped it on their faces. That one worked. They got up grumpily and left.

"You know, I'm glad I'm not one of those kids. I'd hate driving home like that."

"We shouldn't let them drive like this, Zack! They could get killed!"

"Not our fault. We didn't tell them to pass out on our floor."

"True, but it was our party they passed out at."

"Still. We can't be blamed."

"Whatever. I don't want to take them home, either, so they can figure out what to do. We need to clean."

They cleaned all day. They picked up paper plates, cups, pizza boxes, trash, and party decorations. Cody thought they had found the strangest thing when he found a pair of pants, but that was topped by Zack finding a pair of underwear. He threw them out the window, holding them with a pencil, with a disgusted look on his face.

By the end of the day, they had vacuumed, shampooed the carpet, cleaned the windows, picked up all the trash, and made a complete transformation of the room. Maddie had seen the damage and left immediately to avoid helping them clean. She came by at the end of the day and was amazed at the condition of the room. She kissed Cody on the cheek and kissed Zack passionately, thanking them for the party.

"It was fantastic. Thank you both so much. I really had a great time."

Zack smiled, leaning in for another kiss. She turned though, not seeing him leaning in for a kiss, and he ended up kissing the air in front of him. Cody saw and started laughing, which made Maddie turn around and ask, "What?" Zack gave Cody an "I'll kill you if you say a word" look, so Cody said quickly, "Nothing." Maddie kissed Zack on the cheek again and left, closing the door behind her.

Zack collapsed on his bed as Cody started laughing again. Zack sighed and relived the party, from Maddie's entrance to the end, enjoying every minute of it, as he threw a pillow at Cody, shutting him up instantly.

**A/N- yay! Chap 7 is done! Okay, I really don't have anything to say about the chapter, so here's the other types of notes so I can stall: **

**Note #1- Thank you reviewers! Every single one of you made my day! I heart all of you so much! Thank you so much!**

**Note #2- Time for a bit of advertising. Okay, as for my own stories: I have 3 HP stories that would appreciate a few more readers. The Two, Too Perfect, and Depression. Look in my profile for information. I also have a few friends who have great stories, so these are just recommendations. Dopey91 (1 of my BFF's) has a modern day Moulin Rouge called The Ruffled Flamingo. It's real good. She also has a story for The Outsiders, called We, the Female Greasers. If you like Teen Titans, read RuperLover09 's stuff. She's real talented. I don't even watch the show, and I still think her stories are fantastic. **

**Note #3- check my profile for updates on story ideas. I'm always updating it with my story plans, so if you want to know what I'm up to with stories, that's the place to go. **

**Note #4- I'm kind of stalling and dragging this on as much as possible, can ya tell? Haha. Well, how did you like this chapter? Please review and let me know. This chapter is shorter than most of my chapters, but I was anxious to get a chapter up, as I've been neglecting this story for some time. My Internet is disconnected (I'm grounded from the internet as I'm writing this) so I haven't been able to update. Though it has given me extra time to type new chapters and work on new story ideas. **

**Note #5- my last and final review, because I really can't think of anything else to say to stall so: PLEASE REVIEW! I love reading my reviews, even if they criticize, because it lets me know that my story idea isn't absolute bullshit (pardon my language, im in a cussing mood lately) so please, please, PLEASE review. I will love you forever if you do! Haha! Criticism is welcome!**

**Hope to hear from you soon, **

**Love, **

**DC**


	8. Moving?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Suite Life of Zack and Cody…'cause if I did, I definitely wouldn't be writing a fic, I'd be working on this fic being the movie (as one reviewer so kindly said. :D!) I only own Sarah, Cody's girlfriend.**

**College Years**

**Chapter 8**

**Moving?**

The weeks went by slowly, Cody spending most of his time with Sarah, and Zack with Maddie. They rarely saw each other except when they had a class together or when they were going to sleep. It was all really hectic. Before anyone knew it, it was Christmas and everybody was happy to be going back home for a long break. They were flying home this time, and Maddie was coming up with Zack, but staying at her parents. Sarah was flying home with Cody to meet his family and spend some time with them, and then she was flying to her own home to be with her own family down in Florida. Cody and her worked out that he'd meet her family when they went down to Florida for Spring Break.

The morning they left could only be described as complete and total chaos. They were packing, double and triple checking that they had the tickets, and getting everyone to the car. Sarah and Maddie had met and became good friends fast. Things just seemed to go so well for them. Nothing could stop the twins. They felt great, they had good friends, sweet, caring, loving girlfriends, they still had the black mustang, and, for Cody at least, school was going well.

The flight back was uneventful. Carrie picked them up at the airport. Cody had called his mom the first week Sarah and him had gotten together and made sure to tell her that he had a girlfriend. He didn't want to go through what Zack did.

When she saw Sarah she gave Cody a thumbs up sign, making him blush with embarrassment saying, "Mom…" Carrie smiled and said, "You're still me baby, and I can still torture you." She turned to Sarah and said, "Hi, you must be Sarah. I'm Carrie, Cody and Zack's mom. I've heard so many great things about you." She outstretched her hand and Sarah took it, shaking it gently saying, "Hi, Miss Martin. I've heard a lot about you, too." Carrie smiled and said, "Please, call me Carrie. Calling me Miss Martin makes me feel old." Zack interrupted, "But Mom! You _are _old." Carrie glared up at him, as he was now taller than her and laughed nervously, saying, "Sorry Mom…you're very beautiful…and uh…young…and talented…and uh…" She smiled and said, "Fine, you're forgiven. Just don't slip again." "Aye, aye Captain!" He saluted her playfully. Carrie shook her head and started walking out of the airport to the car. Zack wiped invisible sweat off of his forehead.

The hotel was alive with Christmas spirit. A big Christmas tree was in the center with balls of every color and silvery tinsel. Presents were underneath the tree. When Zack saw them, he ran for them, grabbing one quickly from the floor. He was about to unwrap it when Mr. Moseby snatched it away saying, "They're fake! They're empty! Don't touch my Christmas theme here. And for once: please don't destroy my hotel, hm?"

"It's good to see you, too, Mr. Moseby." He made to throw the present back on the ground, but Mr. Moseby gave him a stern look, and he said, "Aw, you always ruin the fun, Mr. Moseby."

"Well, I try to, anyway."

Carrie smiled and called to Zack, "Come on, Zack. We have to get upstairs."

He followed them into the elevator, a tight squeeze for 5 people and 4 people's luggage, 2 of which were girl's luggage. They walked the familiar route to the suite on floor 23, which wasn't so familiar to Sarah, and opened the door to reveal a completely different room. "Mom! What'd you do to our home?" Cody cried.

The walls had been painted girlish colors: light sky blue, pink, yellow, and lilac. The furniture matched and was rearranged. Zack ran across the living room and opened his old bedroom door to reveal his worst nightmare. The room had been turned into an extra closet for Carrie's clothes.

"Mom…what is this? Please tell me this is a dream." Zack said.

Cody piped in, "Dream? How about nightmare?"

"Well whatever it is, what is this room? An extra store closet?"

"No, Zack, that's my new dressing room. It's got a vanity table, lit up mirror, wall to wall mirrors on the side wall, dressing racks, a changing screen, and a shoe rack! Okay, well, multiple shoe racks, but it's the best!"

Maddie and Sarah both rushed into the room, giggling as if they were best friends, out for a day at the mall. They heard Maddie yell from the closet, "Oh, Carrie, these sparkly blue strappies are awesome!" Carrie said back, "Which pair of sparkly blue strappies?" She smiled at the boys and went into the room. Zack and Cody sat on the couch, which was now light blue, matching with the yellow paint.

"Wow…"

"You said it, Zack."

"I can't believe Mom did this! I mean, where are we going to sleep?"

"All four of us definitely can't sleep on the couch."

"And I am not sleeping on the floor."

"You got that right."

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, go ahead…"

"What would you say if I moved in with Maddie?"

"Move in with Maddie! Has she asked you to move in with her? Are you allowed to move in with people of the opposite sex? Why do you want to leave our room? You're just going to leave me there all by myself? What? Do you not like me anymore?"

Zack stopped him, "Cody, Cody, Cody, stop! No, Maddie and I haven't brought up the subject before…but I was going to ask her this weekend…I'm not sure if they'd _allow _it, but since when have I been stuck on rules? I don't _want _to leave our room, really, it's just that she's my girlfriend and you're my brother! Ive known you my whole life, and I've lived with you my whole life, but I've known her for a long time, but I've never lived with her, you know? I wasn't going to just leave you there all by yourself…well, okay, I was, but you can visit anytime! Plus you'll have Sarah whenever you want to talk. Of course I still like you. What are you? Dumb?"

"Alright, well say you guys move in with each other…I'd be all by myself most of the time…I've never had my room to sleep in like that before, Zack…what if…I get scared or something?"

"Cody, you're 18. If you're 18 and still getting scared of monsters under your bed, clowns in the closet, and evil chipmunks at the foot of your bed, then I wouldn't be worried about me being right there. I'd worry about getting _help_!" They could hear the girls in the back room, giggling about shoes, make-up, clothes, and every other thing girls talk about when they get together.

"Hey, I only got scared of the evil chipmunks once! They were scary…they had these long sharp buckteeth and razor like claws! They were trying to eat me for Pete's sake!"

"Cody, man, you need to get over the freaking chipmunks and focus on our bigger issue."

"Well the chipmunks were part of our argument. If I get scared or something, who's going to help me? I'm not going to run over to Maddie's dorm in the middle of the night so I can calm down!"

"Well, I don't know, Cody, but I'm not going to let your little nightmares keep me from moving in with Maddie."

"Moving in with Maddie?" Zack and Cody looked towards the new sound and saw Carrie standing behind the couch, her arms folded across her chest.

"Zack?" She glared down at him. He tilted his head back to look up at her and said innocently, "Yes, mom?"

"Are you moving in with Maddie?"

"Well…"

"I want the truth."

"As of right now, no. I haven't asked her yet."

"Zack…I don't know if it's such a good idea to go moving in with your girlfriend. Things that you're not ready for might happen!"

"You're talking about sex, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am."

"Mom, we've been through this a thousand and one times. I'm not old enough for sex and I'm not going to do it until I'm ready."

Carrie muttered to herself, "Which hopefully won't happen until you're on your death bed."

"What was that, Mom?"

"Nothing!"

She turned and went to the kitchen to start making a late lunch. Zack turned to Cody, who was giving him pleading eyes.

"Cody, stop! That…that doesn't…that doesn't work on me!" Although it clearly did.

"Yes it does and you know it."

"Ok, listen, Cody. I haven't decided anything yet…but it _is _time for us to…to grow up…and lead our own lives! We're adults now…we have to get up and get out there in the world."

"Who would've thought that _you'd _be the one giving _me _a lecture…and about growing up, too!"

Zack smiled and shook his head. He turned to Carrie in the kitchen and said, "So Mom…uh, where are Maddie, Cody, Sarah and I going to sleep? We can't all fit on this couch…"

Carrie gave him a puzzled expression and then said, "Oh! I forgot to tell you, didn't I?"

Cody replied, "Tell us what?"

"Well, Mr. Moseby has given you a suite to use on your Christmas break here."

Zack cried, "Really? Which suite?"

"Room 312. It's on the 6th floor."

Cody said, "Mom. We've known this entire hotel by heart since we were 13 years old."

They called to Maddie and Sarah, who came out of the door wearing the craziest clothes imaginable over what they had been wearing. Maddie had on a blue sequin tank top over her brown long sleeve shirt, a black skirt over her jeans, and a pair of blue strap heels. Sarah had on a red sparkly halter-top dress over a red and green long sleeve shirt and jeans and a pair of red heels. Maddie answered sweetly, "Yes?" Zack, Cody, and Carrie laughed and Zack said, "_What _on earth are you wearing?" Maddie looked down and said, "Oh, well, Sarah and I saw some clothes we really wanted to try on…I hope you don't mind, Carrie." Carrie shook her head and said, "As long as none of it's stretched and everything goes back to where it belongs, then no." Maddie smiled and Carrie looked at the outfit she'd chosen.

"Wow, Maddie…that looks really good on you!"

"Really?"

"Well, without the jeans or the brown shirt, but the rest of it looks fantastic…especially with your light hair!" Maddie smiled and blushed and Carrie said, "You know what? You should borrow that and go out dancing in it."

"Carrie…I couldn't borrow your clothes!"

"And why not? They fit you perfectly and they look fantastic on you! Borrow that outfit! I have plenty of other clothes and plenty of other blue sparkly heels. Borrow that outfit! You too, Sarah. As long as they come back to me unharmed and cleaned, then we'll have no problem!" Both girls smiled and went to take off Carrie's clothes.

Suite 312 was like paradise. They had two rooms with two twin beds in them. Zack and Cody shared one, and Maddie and Sarah shared the other. They had a large kitchenette which opened up to a living room with every entertainment imaginable: Big screen, stereo, surround sound, board games, and an XBox complete with 4 controllers and lots of games. During the start of holidays, they played video games, played board games, watched movies, and cuddled up in front of the stone fireplace.

Sarah left on the 23rd for Florida with her family, and Cody sadly drove her to the airport. He kissed her good-bye and he saw tears forming in her eyes.

"See you in 2 weeks, Cody."

"2 weeks, Sarie."

She smiled when he said her pet name.

"We've never been apart this long!"

"We've never been apart at all…well, except when we're sleeping."

She laughed and turned to face the boarding gate. She dropped her carry-on and Cody stood behind her with his arms around her waist. She looked up at him, as she was considerably shorter than him, and said, "I don't want to leave."

"Sarah…"

"What?"

"It's 2 weeks! Everyone's going to think we're lovesick wimps if we can't spend 2 weeks apart! Maddie and Zack spent 3 years apart…"

"But he just liked her, they weren't together."

"Still. You have to get on this plane."

"I know, but I still don't want to."

"Regardless of what you want, young lady, you have to. Why don't you want to leave anyway?"

"Well, when I talked to my mom yesterday, she said she had some news…and I know it's not really happy news, because she didn't sound too excited. I don't want to hear the bad news!"

"Oh my gosh, Sarah. You can't run from your problems!"

"I know, I know…I also don't want to go 2 weeks without your sweet face!"

"Way to turn a negative into a positive, Sarah."

She smiled and the announcer made the final call. She looked worriedly again at the gate and Cody turned her around to face him and hold her in a hug.

"It's going to be okay, Sarah."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just am. Now, go! You're going to miss your plane."

"That'd be a good thing."

"No it wouldn't! Call me everyday, okay?"

She nodded and he kissed her forehead. He looked into her eyes and she caught him in a breath-taking passionate kiss. Cody pulled away and cried, "Not that I didn't fully love that, but you _have _to go!" She laughed, kissed him again and turned. She gave her ticket to the flight attendant at the door and started down the path to the plane. She turned and caught Cody's eyes, smiling and waving. She turned a corner and boarded the plane, a tear sliding down her cheek.

During the next few days, Cody refused to turn off his cell phone or leave it anywhere. He couldn't wait for Sarah to call, and he couldn't understand why she hadn't called yet. _I hope nothing's wrong…I'm probably just jumping to conclusions…it's no big deal, right? She'll call when she gets a free minute, right? _He immediately stopped worrying and tried to stop thinking about it, but it was hard, as Zack and Maddie were always together and he had no one to talk to.

On a day when he was particularly bored, his cell phone rang. He dashed for it, and seeing a foreign number, he picked up, praying it was Sarah. He said, "Hello?" He heard a sniff and then Sarah's voice, "Hi, Cody."

"Sarah? What's wrong?"

"Cody…I knew I didn't want to hear the news…"

"What is it?"

"Cody…I don't know how to tell you this…"

"Are you dying?"

"No!"

"Oh, thank God!"

"No, Cody, I'm…I'm…well…my family…we're…"

"Come on, Sarah. You can tell me."

"We're moving, Cody."

**

* * *

A/N-**

**Hey! I'm REALLY sorry about the long wait! I had this Writer's Block thing and I'm starting this role-play story for The Outsiders (really good book!) with my BFF, Sarah (Dopey91) I'll be posting it (hopefully) soon, so look for it soon if you're into that book (which if you're not, then GO READ IT! It's AWESOME!) So I guess I don't have any notes (I REALLY should write those down… / ) So yeah, THANK YOU to ALL of my reviewers! I love ALL of you SO much! You make me happy every single day, a hard thing to accomplish! So keep this up and review for this story, I'm aiming for 100! HEART YOU ALL!**

**Love, **

**DC**


	9. Adjustments

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**College Years**

**Chapter 9**

**Adjustments**

Cody nearly dropped the phone.

"Moving! Where?"

"Oklahoma."

"Oklahoma! No…you can't go…Sarah, you can't do this…please, Sarah! I can't lose you!"

"Cody, I know, I know. I don't want to leave either. I have options, you know. I can still attend Berkeley if my parents live in Oklahoma. But my parents want me to go to an in-state school. They didn't have a problem with me leaving the state for school when they're living here in Florida, but I guess Oklahoma is different." She sounded bitter and angry, but Cody figured that she had a right to be angry.

"So…where does this…where does this leave…us?"

"I told my parents that I refused to leave Berkeley in the middle of my freshmen year, and I refused to leave you."

Despite the situation, Cody smiled and said, "Aw, thanks, Sarie."

Now Sarah smiled and then said, "Well, my parents won't let me go back to Berkeley. So I don't know what's going to happen."

Cody's smile vanished and he said, "Well, why don't you move up to New Jersey?"

"Huh?"

"You, by yourself, move up to New Jersey and live up there. You can go to school and stay!"

"There's the problem of tuition money. I doubt that if I leave my parents will pay my tuition."

"Well I'll help out. You can get a job and loan and we'll work it all out. I love you, Sarah, and I'm not letting you go."

A tear slid down Sarah's cheek and she said, "I love you, too, Cody. Where will I live in the summer? I can't stay in my dorm. I don't have air conditioning in there, and I'm not spending July and August in that little steam box."

Another smile crept to Cody's lips and he said, "You could rent an apartment."

"That'd be expensive, too."

"I don't know what to say, then, Sarah."

"Me either." Sarah glanced in the window beside her, where she was sitting on her front porch on the swing. Her mother was gesturing for her to get inside.

"I have to go, Cody. Mom's making me get off of the phone and come inside and talk. I'll tell them our idea. Hopefully it will work. I don't care what they say, Cody, I'm staying at Berkeley, one way or another." They said their good-byes and Sarah hung up the phone, going to talk to her parents.

Cody hung up his cell phone and sat on the couch, miserable but hopeful. _I don't know what I'll do if Sarah doesn't go back to Berkeley. I can't leave her…I refuse to leave her…if Sarah's parents force her to go to a college in Oklahoma, then I'll…I'll…I'll go beat up her parents! Or maybe I'll get Zack to beat up her parents…he wouldn't feel remorse for them like I would…I won't live without Sarah. I love her…you know, I've never actually admitted that to myself before. Funny, huh? _

Maddie and Zack's relationship only grew stronger that Christmas. Zack was waiting for the perfect time to ask Maddie about living together. On their last night in Boston, Zack took Maddie out to an expensive restaurant.

"Zack…I don't know how you can afford to take me to such nice places!"

"Anything for you, Maddie."

"That's sweet, Zack."

He smiled, and then decided that he had to ask her right then and there.

"Uh, Maddie?"

"Yeah?"

"What would you say if I asked you to…to…to m—"

"Zack! Are you proposing!"

"What? No! Of course not! What gave you that idea?"

Maddie said, embarrassed, "Oh…nothing…go on…"

"So, like I was saying…what would you say if I asked…if I asked you to…if I said we should…what would you say I said we should move in together?"

Maddie's eyes opened wide with surprise.

"Mo…mo…move in…move in together?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, we've been seriously dating since Thanksgiving, and I felt that we should take our relationship to the next level."

"Okay, for starters, we've only been dating for about a month and a half! I never even _thought _about moving in with my ex-fiancé, and I was going to marry him! What next level? Exactly what level are we on?"

"Well, we're on the "Dating Level." I'd like to move up to the "Living Together Level."

"Well if that's not obvious! That's not what I meant!"

"Maddie we spend all day together! We've been living "together" for the past 2 weeks, and it's been fantastic! We don't have to sleep together, or even in the same _room_. I just want to live in the same place…with you."

"Zack…I don't know. Neither one of our dorms have an extra bedroom, unless you want to sleep in the bathroom. And I'm not even sure that we're allowed to live together in a dorm!"

"We could ask, and if not, we could rent an apartment."

"That's a big step, Zack."

"I'm ready to take that step, Maddie. I love you."

Cody boarded the plane to go back to school. Sarah hadn't called him back yet, so he wasn't sure what to expect from her when he got home. Zack and Maddie sat next to each other, but they weren't speaking. Maddie still hadn't given Zack an answer about moving in together.

Zack didn't understand what the big deal was. To him, moving in together wasn't that strange. It was what couples in love did! Well, other than that other "intimate togetherness" thing, but he definitely wasn't ready for that…well, at least not with Maddie. Just because they moved in together didn't mean they had to do anything, and didn't mean they had to stay like that. Zack was a little ticked off that she was blowing this whole thing out of proportion and wasn't even answering his question.

Maddie, on the other hand, saw big problems with them moving in together. If they moved in together, they'd give up a dorm room. What if they got in a fight? Or they broke up? Maddie shuddered at the thought, but it was a risk. If they had a fight or worse, they split, they wouldn't want to be around each other, much less in the same dorm or apartment! One of them would have to move out and that would put them both in a difficult situation. On the other hand, Zack had a point, too. If they broke up, they could remain friends in the same dorm. If they rented an apartment together, that didn't mean they had to continue on to sleeping together right away. Zack was a good man, and he'd never force Maddie to do something she didn't want to do. _Or would he? I mean, he told me a long time ago that he wasn't a virgin anymore, and that scared me. I thought he might expect that out of our relationship…maybe I'm just being paranoid. If Zack had wanted our relationship to go _that _far, he would've tried it by now! He hasn't even tried to touch me anywhere I didn't want to be touched. He's a great guy…is this a good idea?_

Maddie sat pondering in the car all the way back to Berkeley. Zack drove, and he just kept to himself. Cody was busy thinking about Sarah. She was supposed to come back today, too. _She had to come back at least once…even if her parents force her to transfer, she has to come get her stuff and finish out the semester… which is only about a month…what if she has to leave? I wouldn't be able to take that. Rebecca turned out to be a bi—…well, you know. I couldn't take another heartbreak like that. Not so soon. _

They pulled into the parking lot and headed towards the dorm buildings. After they had lugged all of their luggage into their rooms, Cody got a call on his cell phone. His caller ID read, "Sarah calling." He hesitated, not wanting to hear what she was going to say, in case it was bad news. He took a deep breath and answered, "Hello?"

"Hi, Cody."

"Hey, Sarie."

"You back, yet?"

"Yeah, just got in. You?"

"I'm at the airport, waiting for my luggage, and you know what I realized? You drove us here. I don't have a way of getting home, Code."

Cody's eyes widened, then wanted to shut from tiredness. He yawned slightly, realizing how tired he was. He thought of telling her to rent her own car, but thought better of it, saying, "Do you want me to come get you?"

"That'd be great."

"Alright, I'll see you in a bit."

An hour and much confusion later, Cody was standing in front of Sarah at the airport. She smiled weakly and he said, "What did your parents say?"

"Can we talk about that at home? I really don't want to talk about it here."

He nodded his head and said, "I missed you, Sarah."

"Oh, Cody, you know I missed you, too!"

She rushed to him, planting a kiss on his lips.

"I love you, Sarah."

"I love you, too."

He grabbed one of her bags and carried it out to the car, trying to remain calm. Whatever Sarah wanted to tell him didn't sound good.

They pulled into the Berkeley parking lot, finally, and made it to Sarah's dorm. After she had put her bags down and took off her coat, hat, and gloves, she sat down on her green couch, gesturing for Cody to follow her.

"Cody…I don't know how to say this…"

"They won't let you stay, will they?"

Sarah took a deep breath, and started, "Cody, my parents feel it's best that I move to Oklahoma with them, to be with my family. The only reason they're moving there is because my grandpa is really sick and he needs someone to stay with him, and he can't get on planes, or try to stay on a bus or in a car for as many hours as it would take to get to Florida, so we have to move in with him to help him. They want me there, and they want me to attend a nearby university, and they want me to live at home."

"Sarah, no, you can't!"

"I told them that, Cody. I told them that I refused to leave Berkeley and I refused to leave our love. They just laughed and said, "You don't know what love is!" They're not allowing me to stay at Berkeley after this semester. I have to leave you, Cody."

"No…no!"

"Cody, I'd rather break it off now then go a whole month knowing that we'll have to end it soon. I love you, and it took me countless sleepless nights to come to this decision. It's for…it's for the best!" She was crying now, and Cody could feel the tears well up in his eyes.

"Why can't you just abandon them?"

"Because they're my family. I can't just leave them, Cody! Family is very important to me…true, you're more important to me now, but they're still my family! I have to attend the University of Oklahoma. Oklahoma for God's sake! Why of all places, Oklahoma? It's so far…"

"I'm coming with you, Sarah."

"No, Cody, I couldn't ask you to do that! Your twin brother's here, and your mom's nearby…I couldn't ask you to leave them for me!"

"You're not asking, I'm telling you what I want to do. If you don't want me to come, then fine…I'll do what _you _want…but I have no problems with going to Oklahoma of all places, as long as I can be with you. I know we've only known each other a month, but it feels like a lifetime to me!"

Sarah put her head down, sobbing. When she lifted her head, smiling and saying, "You'd come to Oklahoma…you'd leave your family, your friends…you'd leave the place you know…for me?"

"In a second."

"And what if we break up?"

"I hope that will never happen."

"Oh, Cody, me neither!"

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. She thanked God that she had found Cody, her Savior, her Guardian Angel. With him, anything was possible.

Maddie was in her dorm, unpacking her suitcases. She was thinking over Zack's proposal. _We can't live in one dorm…I suppose we _could _rent an apartment…my job pays enough for half of a rent…and Zack can get a job and pay half as well…but what if we split up? Stop thinking like that, Maddie! Why can't you just take a risk for _once_! This seems like a pretty big risk though…I don't know…this isn't even that big of a deal, and it's turning out to be a complicated problem. _She finished unpacking and sat on her bed, thinking as hard as she could. She came to a conclusion, but decided to sleep on it before telling Zack. She wanted to make sure she was making a good choice, and she wouldn't hurt the man she cared for most.

Early the next morning, Cody opened the door to his dorm and saw the sleeping Zack. The door squeaked and closed with a _thud_, causing Zack to wake up.

"Where've you been?"

"At Sarah's."

"All night! What did you…what did you…what'd you do?" Zack cried, getting excited.

"Nothing, you sick pervert! We fell asleep on the couch, that's all. Stop being Mom!"

Zack smiled and threw his pillow at him, which Cody ducked under, throwing a nearby pillow back. It smacked the unsuspecting Zack in the face.

"Ow!"

'That didn't hurt, you big baby."

"Since when are you acting like me?"

"Since I've been the happiest man alive."

"Okay, spill, what happened last night?"

Cody, realizing that he was going to have to tell Zack sooner or later about him deciding to stay with Sarah and go to Oklahoma, decided to tell him later.

"I'll tell you later."

Before Zack could answer, a knock came at the door. Cody said, "Can you get that? I'm going to take a shower."

"It's 6 AM! I want to sleep! And I'm still in my pajama's!"

"Just answer the door, Zack!"

Grumbling, Zack got up to answer the door. Maddie stood there, wearing light blue jeans, a lime green long sleeve shirt, and a pair of green socks.

"Hey, Mad."

"Hi, Zack…"

He opened the door wider and she came in. They heard the shower start in the bathroom, and knew Cody wouldn't hear them.

"So…"

"So."

"I've thought about what you asked…"

"And…"

"And I've come to a conclusion…"

"And…"

"Will you be patient?"

He put his hands up in surrender and sat on his bed. She sat next to him, and took his hand in hers. Zack couldn't help but think, _this doesn't sound good…_

"I've decided…"

A/N- CLIFFY! HAHA! I'm EVIL aren't I? Well, the good news is, I've got lots of inspiration going, and DESPITE MY EXAMS THIS WEEK, I'm typing up a STORM! I watched "Pirate of the Caribbean" (Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom are so flipping hot: D!) and it gave me an idea for a story! So look for it in the next week or so all you PTC fans! Okay, notes:

**Note #1- I got everybody (except Maddie) to verbally admit their love! Cute, right: D! I thought so. **

**Note #2- Why Oklahoma? Not particular reason, really. I was thinking about "The Outsiders" and it's set in Tulsa, Oklahoma. I didn't do research or anything, so if there isn't a University of Oklahoma, then in my story, it was JUST BUILT! Haha! **

**Note #3- Thank you so much to ALL my reviewers! I-luv-Ashley-Tisdale is my BEST review so far, then lots of ties for 2nd!** **I love all of you SO MUCH! And if you leave signed REVIEWS I'd reply to ALL of you…I'll do that from now on. I'm glad you all are all enjoying this story as much as you are, it really makes me proud. I wish my other stories were as successful, but what can ya do, right? **

**Note #4- Please review! They make me so happy! I get lots of inspiration when I'm happy, thus presenting you with a new chappie quicker! I'm attempting to reach 100, so review lots and GET ME THERE! It's my #1 goal right now, reach 100 reviews for a story. This story's on 19 off! PLEASE REVIEW: D! **

**Note #5- More advertising. My other stories would LOVE some reviewers! Too Perfect, The Two, When You Say Nothing At All, The Outsider, (and soon to be) The Daughter and The Son. Check my profile for info. (When You Say Nothing At All is a songfic, and listed under Harry Potter, but names aren't mentioned throughout the story, so you can picture any pairing you want. You/ your crush…you/celeb crush…fav book.movie.tv show.whatever pairing, whatever! It all works!) **

**Note #6- For your own reference, I will NEVER abandon a fic. It's against my morals to do that, so never fear! You shall receive updates: D!**

**So that's it! Hope to hear from you soon!**

**Love, **

**DC**

**p.s- i forgot what I made Maddie. Is she a Senior or a Junior? You faithful readers should know! If you don't I'll just read back over this and figure it out! Thanks!**

**Love, **

**DC**


	10. Moving Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own SLOZC, if I did, I'd be partying with Dylan and Cole, and writing the next episode and movie for The Suite Life.**

**College Years**

**Chapter 10 (OMG 10 chapters? Already?) **

**Moving Day**

"I've decided…I've decided that…um…"

"Maddie, just spit it out!"

"Well, Zack, I…I love you, you know that, right?"

Zack was taken aback.

"Well, you never actually told me you loved me before…"

"Okay, so I do. I love you, Zack."

He smiled and she continued, "And I thought about what you've said before. We lived together for two weeks at Christmas, and it was great. But then I thought about how…how you told me you weren't a virgin…and I guess I'm scared that if we move in, then the next thing you know, we'll be sleeping together."

"Okay, for starters, I would never pressure you to do something that you didn't want to do. You should know that. If I recall that conversation correctly, you didn't really answer my question that I had asked."

"The question of my virginity."

He nodded and she said, "Well, I guess I'll just tell you. No, I'm not a virgin anymore. I wish I was now, but I'm not. I slept with Jake…"

"Jake? You're ex-fiancé?"

She nodded sadly and said, "I had just slept with him the night before I found him cheating on me."

Zack didn't know what to say. He pulled Maddie into a hug and she started crying on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Maddie. We don't have to move in together if you're afraid. It's okay, I understand."

She lifted her head and looked into his perfect blue-green eyes. They were filled with compassion. Despite herself, she found herself smiling. His eyes had the tendency to do that to her. She would melt when he gave her that look.

"But, Zack, that's not the thing…after thinking about you losing your virginity already and pressuring and all that other stuff, I realized that you'd never done that me, and you never would. I trust you, Zack, and I think that if we moved in together that…that'd we'd be happy. That'd it'd be great."

"So…"

"So, we're moving in together."

His smile couldn't have been bigger. He said, "Really?" She nodded, an equal smile on her own face. Zack closed his eyes, taking in his excitement. _We're moving in together! Yes! This is going to be so awesome…wow, did all of that just happen? We have a comforting moment and a joyful one. Weird. I can't believe that Jake guy. If I ever meet him, I'm going to beat his head in. He proposed to her, took her innocence, and then cheats on her. He caused her too much pain. I hope I never meet him…for his sake. _

Cody got out the shower and Maddie and Zack broke the good news to him. He was happy for them, but it also threw in the realization that he was going to have to break the news to his twin sooner or later.

"I'm really happy for you guys…really, I am…but I have some…er…news."

Zack said, with a puzzled expression, "News? Good news…or bad news?"

"Well, it depends on how you look at it."

Zack nodded and urged him to get on with it.

"Um, so yeah…Sarah…she's um…we're um…"

"Y'all aren't breaking up, are you? 'Cause I really can't go through another heartbreak for you, buddy."

"No, no, no, no. We're not breaking up…it's just that…Sarah's moving."

"So you _are _breaking up! Where's she moving to?"

"No, Zack, we're not breaking up—"

"Long distance relationships never work, Cod-man."

"I know that, Zack, shut up for a second and let me finish!"

Zack nodded and Cody continued, "She's moving to Oklahoma," he ignored the shocked expressions and went on, "because of her grandfather…her parents are forcing her to transfer…to the University of Oklahoma…after this semester…and she tried to break our relationship off…saying she didn't want to have to live with a month knowing that we'd have to break up soon…"

"So you broke up?"

"No! Zack! Get off of this, "we broke up" thing and _let me finish_!" He was getting angry so he finished quickly, "I told her I wasn't letting her go and I'm transferring with her to Oklahoma and we're living together."

"So…you're…you're leaving…you're leaving Berkeley and New Jersey and me and mom and all of your friends and moving to Oklahoma…for some girl?"

"Yeah, Zack, I'm leaving you, mom, my friends, Berkeley, and I'm moving to Oklahoma, but no…not for "some girl" I'm going for Sarah because I love her and I don't want to lose the best thing I've ever had!"

Zack took a deep breath and said, "Cody…you're my brother, my twin…and I care about you, man…that's why I'm telling you that this is the stupidest thing you've _ever _wanted to do!"

"Why is it stupid?"

"You're 18, Cody. You have your whole life ahead of you. Just 'cause you _think _you love this girl doesn't mean you should follow her to _Oklahoma_!"

"Zack! Don't you _dare_ say that I only _think _I love Sarah!"

"You've known her for a month!"

"And you've been dating Maddie for a month and you say you love her!"

"Yeah, but I've known her and liked her for 6 years!"

"Maybe there's such a thing as love at first sight. Did you ever think of that? Yeah, I've known her a month…so what? I know I love her and I'm going to Oklahoma, and you—you can't stop me!"

He lay down on his bed, his arms folded across his chest. Zack, realizing defeat, said, "Well then…I guess I'm happy for you."

"Really?"

He nodded and said, "How're you gunna tell Mom?"

Cody gulped. He had forgotten that he was going to have to tell his mom soon. He took a deep breath and reached into his pocket for his cell phone.

A few hours later, after much persuasion, Carey agreed to Cody's decision. She too realized that Cody's mind was made up and she couldn't convince him otherwise. She worked with Mr. Moseby a way to pay for his tuition, which was actually cheaper at the University of Oklahoma, but it was more expensive to send both of her kids to different schools then both to the same school.

The weeks flew by and before anyone knew it, Cody and Sarah were packed up in the Mustang and ready to leave for Oklahoma. Cody gave Maddie a hug good bye, as did Sarah, and they got into the car. Zack drove them to the airport. After they were checked in and knew where their plane was, it was time for the twins to say goodbye.

Both were fighting tears. After all, they'd never even slept in different rooms, let alone different states! Cody gave Zack a brotherly hug and said, "I'll call you later, man."

"We must look like fags."

"Yeah, probably." They laughed and then Zack said, "I'll miss you, Cody."

"I'll miss you, too, Zack…but don't worry! We'll see each other for Spring Break, right?"

Zack nodded and they had another brotherly hug. Sarah gave Zack a hug, too and whispered in his ear, "Thanks." Zack gave her a puzzled expression and she whispered, "Thanks…for giving up your brother…for letting him come with me…for understanding that we didn't want to break up." Zack smiled and she gave him a kiss on the cheek before they went to the boarding gate for their plane.

Hours later, Cody and Sarah paid the taxi driver and opened the door to their new apartment. A moving truck had already arrived with their big furniture. They had taken a double bed, Sarah's couch, a kitchen table, a few chairs, a T.V, and other small pieces of furniture. Cody closed the door and crossed the room to the windows. He pulled up the blinds and turned around, looking around and taking in his new home.

They were in a big living room. In front of Sarah, who was at the front door, there was a set of stairs, which led up to the kitchen and a half bathroom. From the kitchen you could look down on the living room. A door to Cody's left was the bedroom, which has a big bathroom. Sarah rushed across the room and leaped into Cody's arms.

"Can you believe we're living together, Cody?"

"No…no, I really can't. 2 months ago I went through the biggest heartbreak of my life…and then I met you. It's so hard to believe that after 2 months of dating, we're living together."

"Do you think we rushed into it?"

"Well, I love you, and I know that. And we're happy together, and I personally don't have regrets yet."

She smiled and kissed him softly. He put her down and they both pulled out their cell phones. Cody called Zack and then his mom. Sarah called her family.

That night, after they had unpacked some of their bedroom, mostly the bed and their clothes, they walked to a fast food place across the street for dinner. They decided to rent a car until they could afford one and vowed to go the grocery store the next day.

Maddie and Zack decided to move into her dorm room the following weekend. During the week, Zack packed up his stuff and Maddie cleaned out the junk from her room, preparing fro Zack to move in. She couldn't pretend she wasn't scared. She was worried that things wouldn't get even better between them, but worse. As she packed up stuff she didn't need anymore, she thought about her decision.

"_Is this the right choice?" _

"_Why wouldn't it be?" _

"_Well, we've only been dating for about 2 months." _

"_You've known each other for 6 years." _

"_I guess…"_

"_And you love him." _

"_True enough." _

"_What are you really scared of, Maddie?" _

"_History." _

_  
"History? You had that class yesterday. You don't have history until Friday…" _

"_No, no, no. I mean I'm afraid of history repeating itself." _

"_Explain?" _

"_I'm afraid of Jake." _

**

* * *

A/N- Hey, everybody! **

**Note #1- I'm sorry! My mom decided to take my computer, my phone, and my T.V all in the same week because she found peanut butter in my room and I slammed a cabinet door. Stupid, if you ask me. This chapter would've been out LOADS earlier had that not happened, and it would've been longer, too. I'm sorry! **

**Note #2- I liked Cody and Sarah's apartment. Did it sound okay? I hope so. I tried to make sure I made the point that it _is _rushed, but they know they love each other and it feels right. If I didn't make that point, then I'm sorry! **

**Note #3- I love my reviewers. All of you. You all rock! I can't thank you enough! You guys made me so happy! I'd thank you all individually, but I mean, I do reply to signed reply's and all of that. And so you know, my Review Reply's are personal. Really, they are. I was worried that some people would think that I was just typing the same thing into each Reply, and I'm not! I'm taking time and I'm thinking about what I'm saying. **

**Note #4- My other SLOZC fic, When You Say Nothing At All, was put into a C2, with this one. I just want to thank the reader who did that, Secret Identity. That really made my say. Libra92 also reviewed for that story, and he/she said, "**This is a great one. I think everyone should read it! Keep up the good work. P.S. This one of the best fanfics on The Suite Life of Zack and Cody :-)**" And I wanted to thank him/her because that really touched me! I think it's safe to say that this fanfic is one of the most-read fanfics for SLOZC. : D! **

**Note #5- Please review! I'm only 12 off for 100 and you know that's my #1 goal! Please review and help me get there! I really appreciate every review I get. They make my day and they help me with the next chapter, which makes them better. Really, reviews are the best source for a writer's inspiration! **

**That's it! **

**Hope to hear from ya soon! **

**Love, **

**DC**


	11. Look What It's Doing To Us

**Disclaimer: don't own nothing! **

**I am going to apologize. I know I've changed this like a billion ka-jillion times, but Maddie is now a senior, not a junior. I don't know what I was thinking, making her a junior. She is a senior, and shall forever be! _I, _Dangerous Combonation_, do solemnly swear not to change Maddie's status in college again. _**

**College Years**

**Chapter 11**

**Look What It's Doing To Us**

Moving day arrived again, and Zack moved from the dorm room he had known for a short period of time and into Maddie's dorm. They decided to keep the single beds, because they didn't want to sleep in the same bed together just yet. They had to re-arrange all of the furniture to fit all of their stuff, and by the time the weekend was over, Zack was successfully moved in with Maddie. Despite her worries and anxiousness, she was really happy. Then on a different hand, she was also really upset. Things were happening too fast for her. Her final exams were coming up, she moved in with her boyfriend of 3 months and she had fallen in love. It seemed unreal.

As the days passed, the realization that Maddie was leaving college became more and more apparent to Zack. They'd be living together for about 4 months, and then what? She'd be leaving college, the dorm, and possibly him. Zack too thought things were happening fast, but from a different perspective. He wanted time to stop for him and Maddie. He didn't want this semester to end. What if it ended badly? What if after she left college she decided that she didn't want to be with Zack anymore?

Cody had moved to Oklahoma with his girlfriend of two months, which told him that living with his girlfriend of three months was okay, but Zack and Cody still missed each other. They talked on the phone at least twice a week, but it wasn't the same as sharing a room, as they had done their entire lives. They'd spent nights away from each other, and even a few weeks when Cody went to math camp and D.C, but there was always that knowledge that he'd return soon. Now, it seemed he was so far away and he'd never come back. Spring Break seemed too far away.

Cody and Sarah had settled in, bought a car with money Sarah's parents had given them, made new friends at school, and started the job-hunting process all in the first few weeks they were there. Cody was really beginning to love Oklahoma. He missed Zack something awful, but he had Sarah, and she was the best outcome. Sarah liked Oklahoma, too. It was really a beautiful place to live, and she had Cody with her, which made everything better.

One night, as Cody was studying in the living room for a big test, Sarah's mom called. She talked for a long time with her mom and when she finally hung up, Sarah came to talk to Cody. She put her arms around his neck from behind a chair and said, "Mom called." Cody got up and turned, picking her up in the process and moved across the room to the couch. He sat down with her in his lap and said, "I noticed. And what did your mom have to say?"

"She invited us over."

"Over? Over where?"

"Over to the new house."

"So we're going over there to see your parents new house?"

"And have dinner."

"Dinner?"

"Well, yeah. Honey, we've been dating for almost three months now, and we're living together, and they've never even met you!"

"So?"

"So I've met your mom, been to your home, eaten with your family and your friends. But you haven't spent any time with my family."

"Again, so?"

"Cody!"

"I'm kidding. When are we going over there?"

"Friday night. 6 o'clock sharp."

"You know how to get there?"

Sarah nodded and Cody let out a big breath. Sarah said, "What?"

"Huh?"

"You just let out one of those big breaths that means you're kind of nervous at something."

"You know me too well."

"True." She got up off his lap and sat next to him on the couch. He put his arm around her and she said, "So what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, really."

"So why are you nervous?"

"Well, like you said, I've never met your parents before, and now I will."

"So?"

"What if they don't like me?"

"So what if they don't? It's not going to change how I feel about you…"

"I know, but they're helping us with rent and all of that for this fantastic apartment, and I'm just worried that they won't like me after they know me and they'll stop helping us."

"They're my parents, and I love them, but if they stop helping us out because they don't like you, then I don't want them helping us in the first place. We can make our own money and support ourselves. Dash my parents!"

Cody laughed sarcastically, "Did you say "our own money?" Are you kidding me? Where is this so-called, "Our money", hm?"

"Well, I've been looking for a job, have you?"

"Of course I have! Any luck?"

"Well, that great coffee house I go to every morning before class is looking for a new waitress. I turned in an application today, and they said I looked "promising." They said they'd definitely be in touch. You?"

"None so far. Waitressing can be easy and hard money, don't you think? Some days you get great tips and it's really busy, but other days there are fewer customers and they get absolutely no tips."

"No tips? Uh huh, not going to happen! I'll _always _get a tip. If I spill something on somebody, I'll just add the tip to their check. No sweat!" They laughed and Cody said, "Well, like I said, no luck so far. Where do you suggest I look?"

"Well I don't know! What do you like to do?"

"I don't know…"

"Well do you know what you might want to do after college?"

"Well, my original plan was to become a lawyer, then a judge, and then become a member of the Supreme Court."

"And now?"

"Well, I think I'd like to run my own business."

"That sounds good!"

"And what about you? What do _you _want to do?"

"Me? I'd like to be chef. Or own my own restaurant."

"You're an amazing cook. I should know."

She smiled and said, "Well, you get back to studying, I'll go use my amazing cooking skills and whip us up some dinner." He kissed her and then reluctantly got up and went back over to the desk in the living room to study.

Living together wasn't going nearly as smoothly for Maddie and Zack. They had finals, Maddie was preparing for graduation, and they didn't see each other as often as they thought. They had designated Friday night as "Date Night". They would go out to dinner, go see a movie, or go dancing. When they were tired they'd stay at home and watch a DVD or talk. It was the only alone time they had.

One Friday night, the same night Cody and Sarah were going to Sarah's for dinner, Maddie and Zack were lying on the floor of the dorm, the T.V flickering blue light on them and a bowl on popcorn between them. They were watching "Boogeyman". Maddie covered her eyes and squealed, "Oh…" Zack smiled and put his arm around her. She smiled and leaned into him, still covering her eyes.

"You're scared, Maddie?"

"Yeah! That guy—he—he's going into that closet! Which is _stupid _because he's afraid of closets and bad things _always _happen to him when he's around closets! What is he thinking? I can't watch this!"

"Oh come on, Mad, it's just a movie!"

"Maybe to you! But I was scared of the Boogeyman until I was 12! This is no laughing matter, Zachary."

"Oo, you called me Zachary…"

"What's wrong with me calling you Zachary?"

"Well, when my mom was pissed she'd call me Zachary, and it always freaked me out a little. I like Zack. Zachary is way too formal and sophisticated for me."

"Well, you're in college now…"

"So?"

"So it's about time you started acting more like an adult."

"What are you saying, Maddie? Am I not mature enough for you?"

"No, Zack, what I'm saying is that maybe you should start acting your age, instead of 12!"

"So I act 12, huh?"

"Well, yeah!"

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Sometimes, yeah! I mean, I'm 21 now, Zack...it's bad enough that I'm with an 18 year old, but one who acts 12? That's too much."

Zack stared at her for a minute and then said, "I didn't know my age was a problem for you…"

"No, not usually, but when you think about it it's a little weird. I mean, for you it isn't weird because you're with an "older woman" and that's cool. But for me I'm with a "younger man" and it makes me look like a tramp!"

"No, it's not weird for me, but not because I want to be with an "older woman" because that's not it at all! I love you, Maddie, and I've loved you since I was 12. I didn't know age was such a problem for you. Age is just a number!"

"Age isn't just a number anymore, Zachary."

"Don't call me Zachary!"

"Oh, grow up!"

Maddie got up and walked out of the room, angry with Zack. She slammed the dorm room behind her and went out to the parking lot, wearing dark blue plaid pajama bottoms and a light blue cami. She sat on the steps that went from the dorm building to the parking lot and put her head in her hands. _We've never had a fight before…_She started crying.

A few minutes later Zack came out and put his arm around her and said, "I'm sorry, Maddie."

"Look what living together is doing to us, Zack! We've never fought before, and now we're having a ridiculous argument over movies and names and ages!"

"I know…I'm sorry. You can call me Zachary if you want."

"I don't want to call you Zachary."

Zack gave her a confused expression and said, "Then what was that about?"

"I was just a little ticked off and I called you Zachary. I hate that name."

"So now you hate my name?"

"Of course not! I love the name Zack, and I love the man named Zack, but I cannot _stand _the name Zachary."

Zack smiled and hugged Maddie.

Meanwhile, at 5:30, Cody and Sarah set out for Sarah's parents house. They drove there in their new/used blue Honda Accord. Cody was excited and nervous at the same time. He had a conversation with himself. **(A/N- : D! yet another schizophrenic attack from DC!) **

"_What if they hate me?" _

"_How could they? You're adorable!"_

"…_True. But adorableness doesn't get you too far when it comes to the woman you love's parents…" _

"_That's true, too…" _

"_Hey! Aren't you supposed to be the argumentative "Counter-Cody"?" _

"_Oh right, sorry. Well, you're adorable, as was said before, you're intelligent, funny, dare I say witty? They'll love you! Quit worrying!"_

"_All true, but say they don't like me? Then they'll stop helping Sarah and me out and we'll end up on the street!" _

"_Oh you're reading way too much into this. Sarah's parents forced her to move to Oklahoma because they want her near them. They won't abandon her!" _

"_But say they do…" _

"_They won't!"_

"_But—"_

"_They won't! Now shut up and drive!" _

Cody blinked a few times and followed Sarah's careful instructions. A few minutes later, they pulled up in front of the house. Sarah jumped out and waited for Cody to open his door and nervously get out of the car. Cody put his arm around Sarah's waist and they went up towards the beautiful house.

It was an old looking house, with woods all around. It was brown, which blended in with the tall trees surrounded it. The shutters were a dark blue. The front door stood on a porch, which wrapped around the house to the back and had rocking chairs on it. It looked like a classic log cabin in the woods.

They reached the front door and Sarah knocked. A shirt brunette woman wearing a pale yellow long sleeve shirt and jeans opened the door. She cried, "Sarah!" and grabbed her in a bear hug.

"And who is this charming young man?"

"Danny, this is Cody."

"Nice to meet you, Cody. My name's Danielle, but Sarah calls me Danny. I'm her big sister. We've all been dying to meet you."

She stuck out her hand and he shook it saying, "Hi, Danielle. Sarah's told me a lot about you."

"You can call me Danny. Danielle sounds too sophisticated for someone like me!" She laughed and then pulled them inside. Cody thought to himself, _She's just like Zack…can't act his own age… _They stopped at large open double-doorframe on the right. Cody looked apprehensively at everyone and stood with his hands in his faded blue jeans. Sarah smiled and immediately started talking and hugging the people sitting on the couch or on chairs or standing. Cody watched her make her way around the room and waited for the introductions to start.

**A/N- deep breath out MAN! This chapter took me a LONG time. Notes: **

**Note #1- OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! YES! I DID IT! I REACHED 100 REVIEWS! YES! OMG! OMG! OMFG! (Re-enactment of my reaction) Unfortunately, my 100th reviewer was anonymous and I couldn't send them a huge thank you reply. : (. BUT I AM SO HAPPY THAT I HAVE FINALLY REACHED 100 REVIEWS! YES! My new goal is 150! GET ME THERE! I'd say 200, but there's no way this fic is going to be long enough for that. **

**Note #2- My story plan: Um, well, I hate to say it, but this story is almost over. tear But HAVE NO FEAR! I have decided to make this story into a SERIES! (dun dun DUN!) Yes, so this one will end at 15 chapters I think, shortly after Maddie's graduation and a BIG SHOCKER! (: O!) I won't tell you ANYTHING about the next story because it will give a whole lot away. : D! **

**Note #3- Thank you so much reviewers! I honestly can't thank you enough for all of my reviews. They make me so happy. I cannot believe how popular this story is! I honestly think that it is safe to say that this fic is the Most-Read for SLOZC. I'm not even kidding. Wow you guys, much love! **

**Note #4- As said before, I am REALLY sorry about changing Maddie again! I think the only reason I made her a junior was because I didn't want this story to end. But now I've got the sequels to look forward to writing so I don't have to fear the end of this one. : D! I'm sorry! It won't change again, I promise! **

**Note #5- Summary of next chapter: Introductions to Sarah's family, Cody finds a job, Maddie and Zack have little fights and try to overcome them. That's pretty much it, I suppose. Unless I think of a twist while writing it! (Mwahahahaha) **

**Note #6- Please give me time to get the next chapter out. My uncle died yesterday, and it's really a hard time for my family. I finished the end of this chapter quickly and kind of suddenly so that you would have something to go on. Please understand that it's going to be really hard for me to get updates out for a little while. **

Note #7- Many of you read, "When you Say Nothing At All" which is listed under this category (SLOZC-info in profile) I just wanted to say that I am changing it to, "Love Songs Collection." Each chapter will have the name-less couple (so the reader can envision any pairing he/she wants) and a good love song (probably country, 'cause I love country) with a story attached. Not sure when it will be out, I hope it's soon. Please check my profile for updates!

**That's all I have to say, thank you reviewers and I hope you all review! Thank you! **

**Love, **

**DC**


	12. New And Somewhat Scary People

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the new characters!**

**I read over my previous chapter, and I wanted to make sure everyone knew that I changed who opens the door. It is no longer her mom, but her sister. I also read my notes, and what I said about this chapter's summary. Yeah, it didn't really play out like I thought because I thought of some twists! Hope you enjoy!**

**FORWARNED NOTE: This chapter contains harassment and some slight cussing. If you are uncomfortable or do not feel that the rating is high enough for what happens, I would be MORE than happy to change the rating to suit you. Anything to keep this story posted!**

**College Years**

**Chapter 12**

**New and Somewhat Scary People **

Cody took in his surroundings as Sarah made her rounds around the room, hugging, kissing and laughing. The room was brightly lit. It had light blue paint with white trim. White, fluffy couches sat against the back two walls, caddy-cornered. A fireplace was on the wall to Cody's left, and was next to another double-doorframe, which Cody assumed led to the dining room. The carpet was white and fluffy, the kind you can lose your toes in, but not like shag. Pictures of Sarah's high school graduation, her senior picture, and her childhood lined the back wall. In fact, it seemed the whole back wall was dedicated to Sarah. The wall to Cody's right had a family portrait and other family pictures surrounding it. The opposite wall had paintings. Cody had to hand it to them, they were organized.

As for the people sitting there, Cody was a little worried about them. Danny was standing beside him, leaning against the doorframe, smiling. Cody could tell by her eyes that she was happy that Sarah was home. Cody looked around the room at the people.

On his left, sitting on the couch was an old man who looked like he was about to wet himself from laughing so much. Next to him was an old woman, who appeared to be his wife, with exuberant eye make-up. Next to her was a little brunette girl wearing a pink-dress sitting on the lap of a curly brunette with tired circles around her eyes. Cody thought to himself, _That's _got_ to be her mother…_Next to them was a man wearing a black sports jacket and khaki pants with a beer in his hand and ice in his eyes. Sitting on the arm of the couch was a young blonde girl, an older teenager, maybe 17, wearing jeans and white sweatshirt with what Cody assumed was her school's name on the front. Standing beside her was a slightly younger teenage boy with brown long hair and the most electric blue eyes you could ever see.

Sitting on the next couch was another older couple, staring at the floor. They didn't look too happy. Next to them was an older version of the electric-eye boy. Cuddling next to him was a woman in khaki's and a black blouse. Next to her was a sullen teenage girl with platinum blonde hair, clashing nicely with her blue sweatshirt. Standing beside the couch was a man who looked to be in about his mid-twenty's and wearing a red baseball cap with "Cavaliers" on it.

Sarah had finally made it back to him and was pulling him into the room. They stopped at the way-too-excited old man and his astounding-eye-make-up wife. Sarah introduced them as 'Mee Mee' and 'Pap Pap', her mother's parents. They moved to the pink-dress-girl and the tired-circles-woman she was sitting on. They were Sarah's aunt Clarice and her cousin Gina. The beer-and-ice-eyes-man was her uncle Mick, Aunt Clarice's husband. The teen on the couch arm was Sarah's younger sister Hannah, who winked at Cody when he was introduced to her. The electric-shock-eyes-boy standing next to Hannah was Sarah's 15-year-old brother Andrew. The next set of bored looking older people were introduced as 'Monna' and 'Granddaddy', Sarah's father's parents. The older-version-of-Andrew-man turned out to Sarah's father, Charles. Cody gulped when he shook hands with him. Luckily they moved on before they could get into troubling conversation. The woman cuddling next to him was Sarah's mother, Lorraine. The platinum-hair-sullen-girl was Sarah's cousin, Annabelle, and was upset because she had been dragged here, instead of getting to go out with her boyfriend, even though her parents didn't come. The Cavaliers-hat-man standing next to the couch was Jeremy, Annabelle's older brother. He attended the University of Virginia, hence the "Cavaliers" hat.

Cody found himself bombarded with questions, handshakes, and different conversations to follow as Sarah's family swarmed him.

"So what's you're favorite college team?" Jeremy asked.

"What are you career plans?" Monna asked.

"Just _how _old _are_ you?" Hannah asked.

"So, you youngster you, you up for a little male bonding, just the guys of the family, doing a little camping and fishing. You know, the guy stuff?" Pap Pap suggested.

"How far have you gone with my little girl?" Sarah's father asked with a grin. Cody gulped again.

"Oh, you're such a cutie! I wish Ernie and Patrice could see him!" Aunt Clarice said, pinching his cheeks. Ernie and Patrice were Annabelle and Jeremy's parents.

"What kind of music do you like? I like everything, really. Except metal. I can't stand metal. Or country." Andrew asked. **(A/N- gasp! no country? What a sad tragic life…)**

Sarah interrupted them all and shouted, "Y'all! Cody just got here! Back off for a sec, will ya?" They stopped and backed away from him, leaving a 2-foot circle around them. Sarah sighed, smiled, and shook her head. She whispered to Cody, "My family…"

Dinner conversation was loud and personal. More questions were asked. He found out a bit about each member of the family. Mee Mee and Pap Pap had been married for 50 years. Aunt Clarice had been divorced twice, and Uncle Mick was her third husband. Gina had a small, overactive bladder, so she wet herself quite often. Hannah was 17 and had just broken up with her boyfriend of 2 ½ years but wasn't too upset about it, according to her. Andrew was very interested in sciences, and hoped to become a scientist one day. Monna was Charles' stepmother, and Granddaddy was very into golf. Charles and Lorraine were thinking of having another child, much to the dismay of their own children. Cody couldn't help but cringe as he thought about that. Annabelle was a very popular teen who disliked mashed potatoes for some strange reason. Jeremy, last but not least, was home for the weekend, but would be returning to UVA on Sunday.

Around 9, when dinner and dessert were finished, Cody had alone time with each person. As he moved from person to person, he started feeling more at ease. These were nice people, and they seemed to like him. He came to Hannah and said, "So what colleges are you thinking of applying to?" She smiled and batted her eyes and said, "Oh, probably University of Oklahoma. It's a nice school."

Cody was watching her apprehensively. _Why is she batting her eyes like that? _He replied, "Yeah, Sarah and I like it."

"How _are _you and Sarah doing? Good? Bad? Does she pressure you at all? I mean, she's a smart girl. She can make any man feel…intimidated. So…you guys okay?" She had a hopeful expression on her face.

"Well, I suppose I get a _tad _bit intimidated sometimes…but I'm a smart guy myself so it's all okay…"

"Oo, you must be, to keep up with Sarah!"

"Yeah…"

"Hey, can I show you something?"

"Um…sure…I guess…"

He followed Hannah towards the stairs. She led him up the stairs past a lot of boxes and then down a hall, finally stopping at the door at the end of the hallway. She opened the door to reveal a blue room filled with boxes and pieces of furniture scattered throughout.

"What'd you want to show me?"

"Oh, it's in the bathroom. I'll go get it. You just stay here."

Cody admired a picture leaning up against the wall as Hannah went into a bathroom that was off to the left of the door. A few minutes passed and Cody knocked on the door saying, "Uh, Hannah?"

"Yeah?"

"What's going on?"

"Oh, what I'm trying to get, it's…it's…it's on a high shelf…on the bottom of a stack of stuff. Um…I'll be out in a minute…just stay there!"

"Do you need any help?"

"No! I'm fine! Just stay in there! You can sit on my bed if you want."

Cody shrugged and looked around the room. Boxes were everywhere. A double bed was on the back wall with a fluffy white comforter. He walked slowly towards it and sat on the corner, not wanting to look suspicious should someone walk in unexpectedly. 5 more minutes passed and Cody said again, "Are you sure you don't want help?" He heard from the bathroom, "No, that's alright! I got it!" 5 _more _minutes passed. Cody was starting to get impatient. He was about to yell again when he heard a throaty, sexy voice say from the bathroom, "I'm ready…"

**(A/N- no, it's not finished yet! But I wanted to gloat that I'm leaving you on a mini-cliffhanger. We'll jump back to Oklahoma in a little bit. mischievous grin )**

Maddie was helping Zack study for his finals, which were only a month away, on the floor of their room. Both were trying to forget that they had just had their first fight. Things were spinning out of control. They barely knew each other anymore. Zack closed his eyes and whispered, "I love you, Maddie. I love you. Isn't that enough?" Maddie looked up from the sheet of questions she was drilling him on and stared at him, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"What do you mean, Zack?"

"What we fought over earlier. My age. I know that I'm 18 and you're 21 and that it's got to be weird for you but…but I…I love you! Isn't that enough?"

"Zack…"

"Maddie, _I love you_. Why does age matter?"

"Zack, I don't know what to say…"

"Say…say that it's more than enough for you to be happy. Say that age isn't important. Say that you love me despite my age, despite what people may think, despite my childish tendencies, _despite your insecurities_!"

Maddie looked back at the sheet of paper on her lap, trying to find her voice. Zack stared at her, waiting her response. When she didn't give one, he got up and went to the door. He turned around and said, "Guess not." With that, he left the room, slamming the door behind him. Maddie started sobbing, her tears falling quickly and soaking her legs. She got up shakily and went to her bed, lying down on it and sobbing uncontrollably.

She must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew she was opening her eyes to the sound of someone closing the door. She quickly wiped the sleep from her eyes and sat up saying, "Who's there?" She could see the faint outline of a person stop at the dresser and turn to face her. A whisper came, "It's just me." Maddie let her breath out. She replied back, "Zack…what you said earlier…it's…it's not that age is a problem. It's not that I care what other think. It's not that I don't love you…because I do…it's…I don't know anymore, Zack. I just don't know anymore."

"What don't you know? If you love me?"

She got off her bed and stood in front of him and said, "I know I love you. I care for you more deeply than I've ever cared for someone before. I love you with all of my heart."

"While that's quite a flattering thing to say…I still don't understand. Why is this a problem if you love me so much?"

"Because…because I don't know where this is going, Zack!" She turned around and flipped the light switch, flooding the room with light and burning both of their eyes. When she had adjusted to the light she continued, "I don't know where this is going, Zack…I…I don't want to hurt you."

"Then don't!"

"It's not that easy. I'm leaving school at the end of this year and…and I don't want to hurt you by leaving you behind."

"Then don't! Maddie—"

"Zack. I'm telling you. I love you. But…I just…I don't know anymore!" She paused, trying to regain her composure. She took a quick deep breath and said, "I just don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"Don't leave me."

"It's not that simple."

"Only because you're making it harder! Maddie, when two people love each other, that's more than enough to get them through the hard times!"

"Zack…"

"Maddie, we've been arguing and fighting and making up all night. I'm tired. Can we please just make up and get some sleep?" She smile despite herself and hugged him. They each crawled into their beds and were asleep within minutes.

Back in Oklahoma, Cody was still sitting on Hannah's bed, waiting for Hannah to come out of the bathroom so he could see what she wanted to show him and leave. He was starting to feel a little uncomfortable. The door of the bathroom swung open and there stood Hannah, wearing next to nothing. She was wearing a black tube-top (A/N- I hate that word) which didn't even come close to covering her midriff and black running shorts rolled up six or seven times. Cody's eyes widened and he stammered out, "Uh—uh—Hannah—uh—what—what do you—why are you—what are you wearing?" 

She said in that sexy voice again, "Oh this? Don't you like it? I could…take it off…" She started lifting the shirt off and Cody jumped up off the bed and grabbed her hands saying, "No. Definitely not. No, no, no, not good."

"What's wrong, Cody? Don't you want me?"

"Hannah, I'm with Sarah…"

"Yeah, but don't you feel, I don't know, intimidated by her _big brain_? That's what scares the other guys off, you know…"

She whispered into his ear, "I can show you a _good _time. No books, no logic, no brains required. What'd you say?" She kissed his cheek and made her way to his lips. Cody, still holding her wrists, turned and pushed her on the bed. She said, "Oo, fiery. I _love _that in a man!" She lay back and said, "Come on, Cody…you know you want to…" He threw her a disgusted look and said, "I love your sister, Hannah. Sorry. You may be a nice girl deep down but all I see is a slut, desperate for some action with a college guy. I love Sarah and that's not about to change." He turned quickly and left the room, flying towards the stairs and soaring down them. He went into the living room and grabbed Sarah's arm. He said quickly, "Can we leave?"

"Cody? But why?"

"I'll tell you in the car. Right now I want to go."

Sarah nodded, worried and concerned by Cody's hasty request to leave. She made her rounds on the family, making up excuses for their quick exit. Cody shook hands with the men and received hugs from the women. Before he knew it, they were heading towards the door. Before he closed the door after them he looked up the stairs. Hannah hadn't appeared at the stairs yet. What Cody didn't know was that Hannah was upstairs, planning. Hannah didn't face rejection well, so now she was planning her revenge on Cody and her oh-so-loved sister, Sarah.

Sarah drove, because Cody was a little too shaken to drive. While they drove, he told Sarah what happened. He wasn't sure whether he should tell her everything, because he didn't want to start anything in her family or start a fight between them if she didn't believe him. Worse, what if Sarah accused him of cheating on her? Still, he decided to tell her the whole story. It wasn't in his nature to lie, and not telling the whole story fell under his definition of "lie".

"So I went upstairs with her to see what she wanted to show me, right? So she goes off into the bathroom and she's taking _forever_ so I ask what's going on and if she needed help because I was trying to be a nice guy and get your family to like me. She said no and that what she was trying to get was on a high shelf and she told me to sit on the bed and wait. So I did. But she was _still _taking _forever_. So I asked again and I got the same response. So then the door of the bathroom opens a bit later and she's standing there wearing, like, practically nothing and I'm like, 'uh, what's going on?' and she like, _came at me_! She tried to get me to…you know…go all the way with her!"

"And….and did you?"

"Of course not! I started saying off, 'I'm with Sarah, your sister and I love her' and she starts asking more questions about intimidation and if I feel intimidated by you being so smart and that's what drove other guys away and I didn't know what to do…so I threw her on the bed and—"

"Oh my _God_! _Don't _tell me you…you…"

"Sarah, of course I didn't! I threw her on the bed and then I left to come get you so we could leave! _She _attacked _me_!"

"Oh wow, I cannot _tell _you how relieved I am to hear that…" She paused and then said,  
"That bitch. She's my own goddamn sister and she goes after my boyfriend. How dare she! She's sexually harassed you! Oh man, you can bet I'm gonna call my mom when I get home and tell her what happened! This is so unacceptable."

"So you're…you're not mad?"

"Do you not see me ranting here? Duh, I'm mad!"

"No, I mean, are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"I don't know, I was just worried you might be."

"I mean, you didn't give into her, right? You…you didn't…do anything…did you?"

"Not that I know of! If I led her on in any way, I am deeply sorry and I honestly didn't know I was doing it."

"I believe you."

He smiled and the rest of the ride was silent.

**A/N- Oh wow, I'm finally done with this chapter!**

**Note #1- As I sit here, typing this, it is February 12, 2006. If you don't read this for quite some time, I am _really _sorry. Currently, I am grounded for having an account on My internet connection has been taken from my computer and my parents are unsure if I am to receive it back. If you are reading this, it means I found a way to update on my dad's computer or my parents were nice and gave in. Right now, I don't know. I hope to keep you updated. **

**Note #2- I hope I did an okay job with her family. I had a vision in my head and I tried to get it on paper, but it wasn't really easy. A lot of the names come from people I know (Andrew is my cousin, Jeremy is a person I know at school, Hannah is my BFF, Mick is my most hated uncle, Charles is my BGF (best guy friend) Mee Mee is what one of my cousins calls our grandparents, Pap Pap is what another set of cousins call their grandfather, Monna and Granddaddy are two of my grandparents, and I think that's it) When I went back and looked at the names, I realized that one of the aunts names, Clarice, rhymed with another aunts name, Patrice. I thought it was funny and I didn't really feel like changing it. : D I hope their personalities came out a little bit. We will see more of her family in upcoming stories, so keep them in mind! **

**Note #3- I know that the "fight/make-up" with Maddie and Zack kind of ended quickly, but there were some things I was _going _to say but I needed to save for the last chapter and the first chapter of the next in the series. Sorry if it's a little odd. **

**Note #4- I used the term 'saying off' in here. It's a term I use and hear at school. You don't want to say 'yell' because they didn't yell, you don't want to say 'and I was _like_' because too many 'likes' make you sound a bit ditzy (and I say 'like' quite often…hmm…) and other words just don't fit or are overused (i.e- 'said' 'cried' 'exclaimed' honestly, can you hear someone tell a story and be like there goes my 'like' again 'and I exclaimed…' 'stammered' 'spit out' etc.) I know it's a little weird, but it fit so I thought I'd use it. **

**Note #5- As was said before, there was slight cussing and some harassment happening in this chapter. Seriously, if you have a problem with the rating, _please _let** **me know and I will be _more _than happy to change the rating. **

**Note #6- ADVERTISING TIME! I just started typing up a NEW STORY (dun dun DUN!) it is titled 'Help!' It comes from an experience I just recently witnessed. It's the Suite Life of Zack and Cody…reversed! Some new people arrive at the Tipton with the same problem Maddie and Zack have, a 12 year-old liking a 15 year-old, except it's the 15-year old crushing on the 12 year-old! They receive help from Maddie and Zack and learn to deal. Does it sound okay? Like I said, I recently witnessed this situation, and the idea came to me. I hope you read it and like it when it gets posted!**

**So, that's it! Please review and THANKS A BUNCH to all my previous reviewers! I love you all SO MUCH! **

**Hope to hear from you soon, **

**Love, **

**DC**


	13. The Start Of A Beginning

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**

**College Years**

**Chapter 13**

**The Start of a Beginning**

Maddie was sitting on her bed, studying for an upcoming exam. Zack walked in, having just returned from a class.

He looked at her and said quietly, "Hi."

"Hey, Zack."

"What're you doing?"

"Studying."

"Oh."

She looked up from her book, with tears in her eyes. Zack crossed the room and sat next to her and said, "Maddie…what's wrong?"

"Zack…I think we need to take a break."

Zack tried to stand up, but his legs felt like lead. He closed his eyes and whispered, "Please, God, no…"

"Zack, we've been fighting _a lot _lately, and we've never fought before. I think we rushed into this."

"Rushed? Maddie, I've been waiting for you for 6 years! What? Should I have waited for 20 or something?"

"No, I mean…we shouldn't have…we shouldn't have moved in together...so fast…"

"Cody and Sarah are living together in _Oklahoma_ and they just _met _6 months ago! They're doing great! We met 6 _years _ago, and you're telling me we _rushed?_"

"Zack, you and Cody are two different people leading completely different lives! You've got to stop comparing yourself to him! Just because it works for them doesn't mean it's working for us!"

"But, Maddie, I—I—I love you! It has to work! _It has to_!"

"Not everything is a fairytale, Zack! Pull your head out of the clouds and wake up! It's _over_! I can't do this anymore! I _won't _do this anymore! _I don't love you anymore_!"

She got up and left the room. Zack wanted to follow her, but he couldn't breathe, much less move. He whispered softly, "Maddie…Maddie, no! Not us! No…" He got a hold of himself and stood up. He moved towards his things, and started packing them up. He knew he had to leave the room. He wasn't welcome here anymore. He wanted to leave Berkeley forever, but he couldn't. He'd have to deal with this pain for a month before the end of the year.

Maddie left the room, slamming the door behind her. She stormed down the hall, tears rolling down her cheeks at the speed of light. She ran to her car and jumped in, not sure of where she was going, but knowing she couldn't stay here. She pulled out of the parking lot, sobbing. She looked at the sky and the dark clouds rumbling above her. She saw a raindrop hit the windshield but kept driving. She got onto the highway and kept going. She intended to get as far away from here as possible. She kept wiping the never-ending stream of tears from her eyes, but it was no use. Between the rain making everything outside look black and her tears obscuring her vision, she couldn't see. But she was too upset to notice. She was too upset to see the guardrail coming at her. The last thing she saw was the airbag, flying towards her face, and then blackness.

Zack picked up his last box and moved it into the hall. It amazed him how fast he had been able to pack up all of his things. He still had his old dorm key so he was able to move his things back into his old dorm. He put Maddie's dorm key on her desk with a note and turned around, telling himself to remain calm. He reached the hall and closed the door behind him. He walked slowly towards his and Cody's old dorm. He was about to put the key in the lock when his cell phone rang. He put the box down and answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Hello, this is the NJ Memorial Hospital calling. We have a patient here by the name of 'Madeline Fitzpatrick'. This number was found in her purse with 'Zack' written under it. Do you know her?"

"Oh my god, what happened to her?"

"I'm assuming you know her then? You're Zack?"

"No duh! Yeah I know her! She's the love of my life!"

"Oh, you're her boyfriend?"

"Yeah! Well, we kind of broke up a few hours ago…"

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that…"

"Yeah, we've been together for like 6 months."

"Well that's not too bad…"

"What? I've been in love with her since I was 12!"

"Oh…well then this sucks."

"Yes it does. Wait a second, why am I pouring my problems out to some guy I don't even know? Who are you?"

"Well I'm Dr. Kingfield."

"Okay, hi Dr. Kingfield. What's wrong with Maddie?"

"Well she was in a car accident. She's unconscious right now so we can't get details but from what we can figure out, she skidded off the road, hit a guardrail and then went flying back into the highway traffic, getting hit by another car."

Zack gasped for air, feeling more scared than he ever had in his entire life. He managed to say, "How is she?"

"Well, like I said, she's unconscious. She broke her left arm and leg and a couple of ribs. Other than that it's a few bumps and bruises. All we're concerned about is that she's unconscious. Does her family live nearby?"

"No, her parents live in Boston…"

"Can you give me the number?"

He gave them Maddie's parent's number and then Dr. Kingfield said, "I think she'd like you to come down."

"How would you know, she's unconscious!"

"The ambulance driver said she was mumbling, 'Zack…Zack…' when they pulled her from the car before she lost consciousness. I think she wants you to come down."

"Okay."

Dr. Kingfield gave him directions and before he knew it, Zack was in his car, driving as fast as he could to the hospital. He pulled into the parking lot, still trying to remain calm. He rushed through the double doors and into the cool waiting room. _Why are waiting rooms always so cold? _He walked to the lady behind the desk and said, "Hi, um, Dr. Kingfield told me to come down to see a Madeline Fitzpatrick? Can you tell me where her room is?" The lady popped her gum and started checking her computer saying, "Fitzpatrick, Fitzpatrick…ah, here we go...Fitzpatrick, Madeline. Room 524, sweetie. 5th floor." He thanked her and sped off towards the elevators. After waiting for an empty elevator to arrive, he boarded and pressed the number five button and it lit up instantly. The elevator moved slowly up and seemed to take forever to reach the 5th floor. When the doors finally opened, Zack took off, watching the signs and taking the correct turns. At last he reached room 524. He stood outside, debating whether to go in. _Come on, suck it up, man! You love her!_ He turned the knob slowly and entered the room.

Hannah Clark sat on her bed, anger filling her up. She mumbled through clenched teeth, "How _dare _he reject me like that! How can he like _Sarah _over _me_! I'm simply _gorgeous, _and she's _so not_! She's too smart for her own good and if you ask me, she needs to be taught a lesson…her _and _her beloved Cody…I don't care if he _is _the most gorgeous man I've ever seen, nobody, and I mean, _nobody,_ humiliates Hannah Theresa Clark and gets away with it! _Nobody!_"

Sarah woke up at 3 o'clock in the morning to the phone ringing. She rubbed sleep out of her eyes, looked over her shoulder at Cody, who was still fast asleep, and reached for the cordless phone by their bed. She answered and quickly moved out to the hall so she wouldn't disturb Cody.

"Hello?"

"Hi, honey, did I wake you?"

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"It's 3 in the morning! Of course you woke me!"

"I'm sorry, dear, it's just that, well, Hannah just came to us, _sobbing_ about something that happened between her and Cody…"

"Oh, you mean how she tried to _seduce _Cody into sleeping with her and trying to steal him from me?"

"What? No, you've got it backwards. Hannah said that Cody was the one trying to seduce _her_!"

"What! That's preposterous! He told me on the way home that _she _was trying to get to _him_!"

"Honey, you shouldn't believe everything you hear. Cody's lying."

"I should say the same to you! Hannah's the one lying! Cody would _never _lie to me! He told me _in the car! _If he was hiding it, don't you think he wouldn't have told me?"

"Well why did he want to get out of here as soon as possible?"

"Because Hannah freaked him out and he wanted to get away from there! He didn't want to see her! What exactly is Hannah saying happened?"

"Hannah said that she took Cody upstairs to show him an old photo album of the two of you when you were younger. She came out, having changed quickly into her pajamas, and sat on the bed to show him the album. Then Cody came at her and started trying to get her to take her clothes off! She resisted and threw him out of her room."

"That little liar! Cody said that she took him upstairs to show him something and then disappeared into the bathroom for like, 30 minutes and when Cody offered to help her with whatever she was doing, she refused. Then she came out in what I _hope _isn't her pajamas! Cody said it was a tiny little tube top and rolled up shorts which covered _nothing_?"

"That's her pajamas."

"I can't believe you let her wear that! Anyway, she came at him, whispering a load of _crap _into his ear about how I'm intimidating and I scare guys off because I'm just so smart—"

"Well that _is _sort of true…"

"Shut up, mother! That's not the point! Hannah was the one trying to get to him and if you ask me, coming and telling you guys this was just a way of getting back at Cody for rejecting her! She's _never _taken rejection well! I mean, did you _see _the way she made a big deal about how she wasn't upset _at all_ about breaking up with Brian and how she _flirted _with him all through dinner?"

"Hannah says that he must've taken that to mean she wanted something."

"Well then this _is _her fault no matter who came on to who! Cody says she came at him, that would be her fault, and Hannah says that he came at her because of stuff she said, making it her fault also. You can't blame Cody on either side!"

"So you admit that Cody did it!"

"I most certainly do not!"

"Well it doesn't matter because I called the police. They're on their way to your house right now to arrest Cody for sexual assault."

With that said, Sarah's mother hung up the phone. Sarah stared at the phone in her hands, anger boiling out of her. She opened the door of her room and slammed it shut, waking Cody instantly.

"What? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong is that my sister is blaming _you _for what happened tonight!"

"Huh? How?"

"She went and told my parents that _you _came at _her_, not the other way around. And they bought it."

"They _did_?"

"Yeah, and what's worse is that my mother called the cops. They're on the way over right now to arrest you for sexual assault."

Cody stared at her for a minute with his mouth hanging open. He finally said, "They _bought _that!"

She nodded. He said, "Do you?"

"No! I just defended you to my mother in a yelling match!"

Cody breathed out quickly and pulled Sarah into a hug whispering, "It's okay…it's okay…" She broke the embrace and he got up, searching for comfy clothes.

"What are you doing, Cody?"

"I'm not going to jail in my boxers and a wife beater."

She laughed, despite the situation. Cody had just pulled on a pair of jeans when a knock came at the door. Cody took a deep breath and left the room, heading for the door. He opened it and there stood two uniformed cops.

"Hello…what can I do for you?"

"Cody Martin?"

He nodded and they continued, "You're under arrest for the sexual assault of Hannah Clark. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you…" He turned and they put handcuffs on him and kept reading his rights. He said to Sarah, who was standing in front of him with tears in her eyes, "It's okay, Sarah. Don't worry. They can't prove anything! She's lying!" She nodded and kissed him passionately before one of the policemen pulled him away saying, "Come on, lover boy." He was put in the backseat of the cop car and they pulled away, the sirens blaring. Sarah stood at the door, tears streaming her face and her fists clenched at her side. _Hannah's gone low before, like the time she stole my Bandfest concert tickets and went herself or when she took my favorite pair of jeans and stained them with a smoothie…but this is her lowest trick ever. _

Zack sat by the bed, holding Maddie's hand. Her left arm and leg were in a cast and she had bandages all over her face. He gave up on trying to be calm and let the tears fall onto the pure white blanket. He sobbed out, "Come on, Maddie! Don't do this! We're meant for each other, you know it! I know what happened to you…you were crying, weren't you? Because you don't like the idea of us breaking up either. Your vision was blurred because you were crying and it was raining and _that's _why you ran off the road, isn't it?"

He paused for a second and looked down at his feet and the checkered floor. He continued, "I love you, Maddie, and I can't stand the thought of losing you. Not to you dying, and not to you thinking that we need to break up…I can't live without you, Maddie! Can't you see how happy being with you makes me? These 3 years while you were in college and not right there, at the Tipton, were the saddest times of my life! I used to love you when I was a kid, but it was such an immature love. Now that I've had the experience of _really _loving you and kissing you and holding you, I know that I love you more than anything in this world. Not in that immature way anymore, but for real. I want to marry you someday. I want to have a family with you! I want to be with you! I can't live with the thought that we almost made it, and one mistake ruined the whole thing!"

He stopped again, thinking. He looked back up at her closed, bruised eyes and continued, "My life is nothing if you're not in it. I don't have a meaning, I don't have a purpose. If you're not right there beside me, then I don't want anyone else to be. I used to believe that there was more than one person that you could be with and truly love. But after being with you, I realize that it can't be! I want to be with _you_, and _only _you. There's no one else in the world that could give me the sense of completeness, that never-ending happy feeling that I get when I'm with you! Please don't do this to me, not to us! I know I'm different than Cody and things don't work the same for us, but this is one thing that I really want to work! We don't have to live together, just _be _together! So you were right, as always, about us rushing into living together, but that doesn't mean we have to break up!"

He looked around the room, biting his lip before continuing again, "I already moved back into me and Cody's old dorm. You're parents are on the way. When they get here, I'm going back there. I know you can hear me in there…I know you can. Please…all I'm trying to say…is please…don't give up on us now…not after everything that we've shared…not after everything we've been through. Even if you don't feel the same…I will always love you…I will love you until my dying day and beyond. I loved you yesterday, I love you today, and I'll love you tomorrow and the many days after."

He heard the door open and saw Maddie's parents come slowly into the room. Before rising to his feet he whispered to her, "Bye…" He felt her hand squeeze around his as he let go. _No…she's unconscious…you imagined it._ He nodded to her parents and then left the hospital.

**

* * *

A/N- See? I _told _you I'd get it out soon! I wrote this chapter in a day and I'm so proud of it! Okay, NOTES:**

**Note #1- I made up the hospital and the doctor's name. They're in New Jersey, and I think there's a 'Memorial Hospital' around here, too, so I made it up. The doctor's name was just me typing random words into a last name and spell check changing it to an actual word. **

**Note #2- As I said in my 'FOREWARNED NOTE' in the previous chapter, you should feel free to review if you have a problem with the rating. Someone did respond, saying that he/she didn't feel comfortable with what happened. I'd like to extend a note to you: **

**I'm sorry! I really can't change what happened without completely changing this chapter and chapters after. I will change the rating to 'M' for 'Mature' if you'd like and in the future, I'll let you know ahead of time what parts to avoid if there's anything in them that you probably wouldn't like. Just let me know in a review what you'd like me to do, and I'll be sure to do whatever I can! **

**Note #3- Tears well up in my eyes as I say this: THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! WAAAAA! **** sniff>> BUT! FEAR NOT! Because as I have stated before, THIS IS A SERIES! The next "season" or "installment" will be up shortly (depending on my internet access) and will start to answer the MANY questions I'm sure you have! **

**Note #4- As I've said before as well, UPDATES WILL BE SLOW! I have restricted internet access and a bit of Writer's Block (on other stories, not this one. I always seem to have inspiration for this one…it's my HP ones that I tend to lose ideas…) so there's going to be LONG periods of time before an update! I know it's frightfully inconvenient, but I can't do a thing about it. I think I'll get something like half an hour per…maybe every 2 weeks? I don't know. My parents are starting to ease up. If you have any direct questions you want answered, then email me, my email address is in my profile. I have emailing on my computer. **

**That's it! I hope you enjoyed this story and I hope you continue on to the next sequel! **

**All my love and gratitude, **

**DC**


End file.
